Not the best lesson I've had
by NotSuchAPerfectLie
Summary: Teddy's reaction to a particular lesson in DADA class. And all the consequences, really.
1. Chapter 1

Diclaimer : I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

_**Not the Best Lesson I've had**_

I was having a really bad day. A really, really bad day.

First, clearly, I didn't want to get out of bed this morning, the next night was a full moon, and you know I tend to get a little cranky at this time of the month... Okay, maybe cranky can be considered the understatement of the year : I don't snap at everyone, for nothing, I don't become mean and say things I should never even dream to say to the people I love. But I just go silent and cold, don't peep a word, don't listen to what people are talking about, saying to me. Surely, not the best time of the month for me, who am actually a kind of nice and cheerful guy.

It got even worst when I got into the Great Hall for breakfast. The food at Hogwarts is amazing, really, but hey, did I mention that the full moon isn't the best time of the month for me ? The eggs were overcooked for me, the bread was clearly disappearing into crumbles in front of me, the bacon wasn't cooked enough, the toast were totally burnt (how could Victoire not see that ?!). And obviously, I couldn't help myself, I had to complain, really, it was a necessity for me. How would I survive the day (and the night ) if I didn't take out all my frustration and nerves on something as trivial and unharmful as food ? Better than just take it all out on the Slytherins, right ?

But what really was the lowest of my day, well until what is actually the point of MacGonagall's letter to you anyway, was Louis, who had to say that I clearly was in my time of the month, and if experiencing PMS was really that bad... I mean, really ? Isn't he supposed to be my cousin (or godcousin, as you want) and support me through the bad times ? So, I just snapped at him, what else could I do ? Now that I think about it, maybe he just said that to lighten the mood, that I had clearly darkened when I sat down at the Gryffindor table. But still, it wasn't the best way to do it. I really wonder how werewolf girls manage to handle two times of the month, by the way... But surely ignoring me would have been best, or telling me to just shut up already... Well, maybe not, I don't know, no one ever tried that...

Anyway, after telling him to shut up and preferably asked that question to his father, I just stood up, looked at everyone around me, my cousins looking down at their plates and the others looking baffled by my attitude ( hey did you really think I was that bad ? I don't generally wander around the castle to just traumatize the first (un)lucky student that would get in my way. And if I do because it can happen, if I don't refrain myself from doing so, I usually don't attack the fisrt person I see, because I just feel like it ).

Potions class was like hell that day, at least the nearest thing to hell I've ever experienced. Slughorn really should have gone back to retirement after the war... I hate how he looks at me, probably thinking that I hate him because I must certainly know that he's the one who put Voldemort on track for the Horcruxes (because of course you told me everything about the part he played in the war and especially Voldemort's rising, right). And by domino effect, is responsible my parent's death who died trying to help defeat Voldemort and his Death Eaters. I don't believe it's Slughorn's fault. I don't think is responsible. Voldemort and his bloody death eaters are. My great aunt Bellatrix is. But Slughorn is not. Sure hadn't he said to Voldemort almost all he needed to hear, the second war may have never happen, and my parents wouldn't have died in the Final Battle... But that doesn't mean, that the first war would have ended in a good way, or that my father wouldn't have died during it, or maybe it would have meant that my parents would have never met, or... Or a lot of things that would have made that I wouldn't have been born, so...

I'm pretty good at potions, my grades are around Exceed expectations and Outstanding. But that day I just wanted to get the day over with, so I just did the potion that was expected from us without really thinking. I was glad that it actually turned out pretty good, considering that I had messed up

cutting up my daisy roots and the way I skinned my Shrivelfig wasn't the best I could. But Slughorn wouldn't actually give me a bad mark at this time of the month, he felt too guilty over my parent's fate for that (and probably was he also trying to make up for all the times he gave dad bad marks right after the full moon)... When I handed him a vial of my production, he smiled at me, a « sad, knowing smile », just as I hate them. Alright, I was an orphan from the war, great, so what ? I mean, I can't have my life just going as if it was the only thing that mattered ! I respected my parents' sacrifice more than that...

The next class was Transfiguration, and I know what you think, MacGonagall wouldn't be as cheesy as Slughorn, right ? Then... You would be awfully wrong ! Okay, it wasn't funny... Of course it wasn't Professor MacGonagall who was teaching us, she was now the Headmistress.

Well I may have been joking about Professor MacGonagall, but it doesn't mean that I was joking about the fact that the Transfiguration teacher was like Slughorn. Her name was Miss Brown, yeah, Uncle Ron's ex-girlfriend... Yep, I also wonder how he actually went out with her, when you compare her to Aunt Hermione. I mean, they're nothing alike... I really wonder how Miss Brown actually became a teacher and why she hasn't herself a husband to get married and have a bunch of kids already. Anyway, she always wants me to show my abilities in class, and Merlin knows I hate that... Yes I am a Metarmophmagus. So ? It doesn't mean I am Superman, or Albus Dumbledore. Changing my hair color isn't gonna make the world a totally safe and joyful place...

Today's lesson was actually about Animagi... I smiled at the thought of my father and his friends, who became Animagi for him when they were barely older than I am. Of course, even if the Order of the Phoenix knew about that, it didn't come out... So fortunately, they didn't talk about them. I really hate when we have classes that involve the war, like in History of Magic, and that everyone just look at me because I'm the only one in the class who has lost his parents because of it, or that involve names that are associated with me or you... Being stared at isn't really the funniest thing ever, I can tell you that, even if you actually already know all about it right ?! I know what you're gonna say : I wear my hair funny and flashy colours, maybe I actually crave for all the attention I never got from my dead parents... Well I don't want it for being an orphan, your godson or any other reason related to the war, or my relatives. My hair colour is actually probably a way to just attract the attention for another reason than who I am. They say : « hey it's teddy lupin, the metamorphmagus with turquoise hair ! », not « it's teddy lupin the war orphan raised by the Savior ! »

So the lesson about animagi turned out to be cool, because even if Professor MacGonagall doesn't teach anymore, she still came to class for a demonstration ! I got to tell that even in her cat form she still looks severe as if she is gonna give you detention for the first step out of the way you take. But she's great, I really like her because she's always trying to be fair.

When the class ended who were still excited over her turning into a cat. And we just kept talking about what our animagus form would be all through the way to the next class. Not that we think about becoming animagus, don't worry, I will never do that just because I think it's kinda great...

We entered the DADA class still happy and laughing after Brian told me that his brother's animagus form would most certainly be a snail, because he is always so slow ! We sat at our usual place, second raw on the left, next to the windows. We waited about five minutes before the teacher came into class, because we were early, Miss Brown letting us leave her class before the end of the period. When Professor Knight came in, he was smiling and looked as cheerful as ever. Once again, I wondered what my dad looked like when he entenred the same classroom at the beginning of a period, how he felt. Professor Knight sat down at his desk and asked us to get our books out. There was a murmur around the classroom, we were disappointed that we wouldn't practice any skills today. When he looked up to see if everyone had their books out on their desks, he told us to go to page 257. You probably don't know what the lesson in page 257 of the sixth year DADA book is about, even if I supposed that you guessed by now. Werewolves. We were about to study werewolves... I had barely glanced at the pages that I knew I wasn't gonna like what would be said. I mean, the first page was fine, but did you know that this chapter had been modified after yours, that they had added some elements to it, that it's the reason why werewolves are studied only in sixth year now ? Believe me, if you ever get a hold on one of these books, you wouldn't like it either ! Professor Knight started his class.

"So as you can see today's lesson is about werewolves. First can anyone tell me anything they happened to know about them ?" He asked the class, looking around.

I looked down at my hands, I didn't know if he knew about dad, and I didn't wanna found out. I just wanted to get it over with, to make time go faster, or to have been lucky to bring a tricking sweet from Uncle George's shop, so I could've gone to the hospital wing instead of bearing this lesson...

"They're very dangerous creatures." said matter-of-factly a Ravenclaw girl, Lana, shy and usually nice girl. Today I just wanted to glare at her until she would evaporate.

"That's right, Miss Chang !" replied the teacher. "Indeed they are. They transform at full moon into their werewolf form and are irresistibly attracted to humans, having a great desire to tear human flesh with their long fangs." he said as if narrating a horror-movie. I looked up at his tone and glanced at him, to see that he wasn't just fooling around and actually believed what he said.

"All werewolves aren't like that." I said defensively, speaking without thinking to. Knight turned toward me.

"You think so ? Well, let me tell you that all werewolves are like that, it's in their nature to want human flesh and hurt innocent and poor human being !" he almost cried at me, laughing a little at what he probably thought was my naivety. I could have just agreed and stayed still and quiet until the end of the class but... Really, was I really about to let that stupid teacher who just wanted to get admiration from his students to denigrate my father and in a way my mother like that ? To denigrate me ?

"Werewolves are werewolves one night per month only, the rest of the time, they are normal people ! Normal human beings ! Well, maybe they have a thing for rare meat, so ?" I said calmly staring at him straight in the eyes. " What they do and happens during full moon ? They can choose : they can just be the monster you described earlier or they can do everything to be as harmless as possible. There is the wolfsbane, they can keep their human mind with it. And there is a potions master who is actually working on a new potion that might help them keep their human form as well.

"The thing is they have the choice, and whether or not they decide to make themselves as harmless as possible is the line between an unlucky guy to whom something bad happened to and a monster."

"I'm sorry" said Knight, not sounding sorry at all. "But werewolves are all monsters, they are dangerous and they all want to kill or turn into one of them any human being, magical or not. You have to understand this."

I snorted. What an idiot he is to say things like that and actually believing them ! I mean I'm aware of what happened during the war and all, Greyback and his pack working with Voldemort, but... And the worst was that he didn't even seem to understand where everthing I was saying was coming from. He's a teacher, he's supposed to know what he's talking about and if he really had prepared his lesson, he should have known about my dad ! Or maybe he was just too stupid to realise the connection between Remus Lupin and I, I don't know...

"_I'm sorry, _sir" I echoed his words and sarcasm hinted in my voice. "But I don't think what you're saying is true." I said maybe a little defiantly.

"Why's that ?" he said his chin sticking out, trying to look so superior to me with all his knowledge.

"Because" I said staring right at him, my eyes never leaving his. "If all werewolves were monsters, then I would have never been born, sir_"

"What ?" he said his eyes widening and his face flushing so much he looked a lot like Uncle Ron does when he gets reprimanded by Aunt Hermione and Aunt Ginny.

"My parents would never have gotten married" I continued, not aknowledging his interruption. "My mother would have been killed earlier than she was, if any werewolf was a monster."

By then, Professor Knight looked like he might've exploded. He looked as much confused as fuming. He was clearly furious at me, and maybe I should've stopped then for my sake, but I couldn't, and I know you know what it is, I think you can understand how I felt. I remember Uncle Ron telling me how you blew up your aunt because you got really mad at her. I think it's what happened to me and professor Knight, though I didn't blew him like a balloon. Anyway, I just kept listing a lot of things that would have never happened, had my dad been a monster.

"My god father wouldn't be Harry Potter. The Wealsey family wouldn't consider me on of them, if all werewolves were monsters."

"What are you on about, Mister Lupin ?!" he almost yelled.

"Exactly Professor ! Mister Lupin, doesn't the name ring a bell to you, considering the lesson ?" I asked glaring at him. I was really mad at the guy. He was talking bullsh so many idiocies about my dad that I just couldn't care less about anything else.

He just stared at me blankly, confirming what I thought : the guy's an idiot who can't be saved from his stupidity.

"That's what I thought ! Then let me finish and you'll understand what this is all about, _sir._ If all werewolves were monsters, my father wouldn't have been fighting a war to defend a society that rejected him all his life again. Or more like not at all. If he were a monster as you seem to be so sure of, he wouldn't have died with my mother fighting against Voldemort and his Death Eaters and all of those who associated with him. If he were a monster, if Remus Lupin was a monster, I wouldn't be an orphan." I ended in almost a whisper, my throat hoarse.

The class was silent, no one was saying anything, or moving. I even wondered if they had all stopped breathing. The teacher was still staring at me, not knowing what to say, awkwardness clear in his eyes and posture. I don't know how long we stayed like that, but it seemed like only a few seconds as much as eternity. Then idiot Knight seemed to shook himself into movement again.

"Mister Lupin, I think you should get your stuff and go to the Headmistress office. You'll wait until the end of the hour and the start of the break for me to get there and we'll talk about what just happened here with Professor McGonagall." he finally said, trying to sound stern and severe but his voice broke in the middle of the sentence.

I stared at him, not moving, all the other students staring at me, waiting for me to do something. But I just stayed there not moving, just staring at the guy.

"Mister Lupin." he said raising his voice, probably losing patience.

I just grabbed my book, my bag and all and stormed out of the room. What happened after you already know, I'm sure. He complained to professor McGonagall that I perturbed his class and that I disrespected him, that I was being insolent and should get punishment for all that? And that my guadian should be informed of the incident. I know he's the one who wrote the letter you received and though McGonagall told me she would explain things more objectively to you, I wanted you to hear my side of the story. I just hope you're not disappointed by me, Uncle Harry, that was never my intention. I just couldn't bear to let him say all those horrible things about my father, and let that idiot call him a monster. If there's a monster in this story, that's him, Knight, for all those ideas about good and right, thinking he knows better than anyone and being a part of everything that makes people like my dad, the ones who don't wanna hurt anyone, just have a life as normal as possible, outcast.

Hope everything's fine for you

Teddy

* * *

AN : What do you think ? I started to write that a long time ago and totally forgot about it, but decided to finish it when I realised what it was... Well, anyway, please, review ?


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : I do not own Harry Potter

First thanks to those who reviewed or add this story to their favourites :)

And, reviewers said it would be interesting to have other people's side of the story so there is the first one...

* * *

Professor Derek Knight loved his job. Well, it wasn't any regular job. He was the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. He was quite surprised to see he actually got the position when he received the owl from McGonagall letting him know that if he was still interested, he was the one chosen to take the job.

Well, maybe the fact that he wasn't so sure about working with kids was what made him doubt about his choice to give his application to the Headmistress when the position was left by the former teacher.

But after a few weeks he found himself enjoying teaching all those children. Passing them his knowledge and a way to protect themselves from what they might encounter in the real world made him quite proud of himself. He liked feeling like he was a part of everything that would make them who they will be after they leave school. It was like it gave a meaning to his life when it was all he was looking for before.

His life hadn't really been easy, what with what happened during the war. He was barely twelve when the war started – or that it was finally admitted that a war was happening again – and it wasn't easy for him to understand what it really meant. Of course he had heard people talking about how it was during the first war but he couldn't really understand.

But soon, everything changed...

Anyway, it doesn't do any good to dwell on the past, right ?

That day was a quiet one, or more supposed to be a quiet one. His first period was a class of first years from Hufflepuff. He then had sixth year Gryffindors and Ravenclaws. After the break he had third years Slytherins and he was done until after lunch.

The day started like any other day and that was something Derek liked too about his job : that he knows mostly what his day's gonna be like. He doesn't really have to worry about what kind of dangerous creature he might have to fight or anything like with his former job, when he researched about said creatures.

The Hufflepuffs behaved like always. They were first years, hence most of them were most of the time quiet and trying to make a good impression on their teachers and not get in trouble. Though some of course didn't care about a little trouble and would sometimes perturb the class, but it wasn't unexpected and totally unwelcome. It brought a fun touch to the job. And when you're explaining to eleven year olds why it is important to always have your wand at reach, at least when you're not entirely sure you're in a safe place, fun is what you need, if you don't want to get irritated by all their questions that just make no sense.

The lesson wasn't really complicated and was rather short, so he let the students leave the class earlier and went quickly to the staff room to get a cup of tea. He greeted Professor McGonagall on his way, explained to her why he wasn't still in class, and hoped that it wouldn't appear like he was neglecting his teaching.

He went back to his classroom on the first floor and entered his class smiling. He went across the room and sat down at his desk, still smiling.

"Alright, take your books, please."

Feeble protestations and disappointment made themselves known around the class as he took his own book out of the drawer where it was stocked for the day. As he looked around to make sure everyone had their own book under their eyes, the noises and chatter stopped.

"Alright, turn to page 257 to today's lesson."

The flipping of pages was the only sound that resonated through the class. When most of the kids saw what the day's lesson was about they didn't say anything. Some faces pale, other seemed somewhat eager.

He knew this would be a difficult lesson. Either for the kids or for himself. The damage werewolves had done during the war was still clearly visible on a lot of people appearance. And in a less visible way, on people's scarred soul and broken hearts.

He took a breath and decided to just go with it. The sooner he started, the sooner he would be done with it.

"So as you can see today's lesson is about werewolves. First can anyone tell me anything they happened to know about them ?" he asked the children.

No one seemed to want to say anything, though it was evident that they all heard things about werewolves and therefore had something to say about the matter. But considering that to most families, it was a difficult subject to aboard, even talking about it in class made them ill-at-ease.

After some time, a Ravenclaw girl decided to give her teacher an answer.

"They're very dangerous creatures." she stated as a matter of fact.

"That's right, Miss Chang !" Knight said trying to sound not too hoarse or dark. Even after twenty years, he couldn't get over it... It still hurt to talk about what took _him _from him. What broke his heart to pieces. He also tried not to sound so angry and bitter too. Even though he knew the monster who ruined his life was dead, he couldn't get over that need of revenge. And he couldn't help but feel overwhelmed by the guilt, that he didn't do anything.

"Indeed they are. They transform at full moon into their werewolf form and are irresistibly attracted to humans, having a great desire to tear human flesh with their long fangs." he went on with a weird voice, trying to keep calm. He was constantly fighting with myself to keep my composure. He couldn't break down in front of the student.

"All werewolves aren't like that." came a voice from the middle of the room, sounding defensive. He turned his head to the boy who spoke. A Gryffindor, Teddy Lupin and Harry Potter's godson. Why he felt the need to defend monsters, Professor Knight had no idea, but it wasn't making him feel any better. He just wanted to shake the boy to make him realise how wrong he was, to push some sense into the teenager.

"You think so ? Well, let me tell you that all werewolves are like that, it's in their nature to want human flesh and hurt innocent and poor human being !" he said, raising my voice, not able to control as much as he wanted to.

He thought that this display of emotion would have scared the metamorphmagus from speaking his mind again, but it only added determination to his eyes. And that scared the professor, because he knew that this year, the lesson wouldn't go as smoothly as it went the previous years. This years, this kid would make it all come back to him...

How could this child defend beasts such as werewolves this way ? Of course, he hadn't live during the war, during those two years where the fear of Voldemort was unbearable. And the fear of Fenrir Greyback... Greyback. He was the one who ruined his life, who took away from him the person who meant the world to Derek. Werewolves took from Knight his brother. And now he was living with that missing piece of himself, had been for seventeen years.

He was lost in his memories and stopped caring about what was happening around him for what was only seconds, but it made him kinda lose his mind. He knew he should've tried to calm himself again as he did at the beginning of the hour, but he just couldn't. He had lost so much because of those half-breeds and now he had to put up with kids who knew nothing but spoke about everything as if they had mastered all knowledge and wisdom.

"Werewolves are werewolves one night per month only, the rest of the time, they are normal people ! Normal human beings ! Well, maybe they have a thing for rare meat, so ?" the Gryffindor stated calmly which only made the teacher even angrier.

" What they do and happens during full moon ? They can choose : they can just be the monster you described earlier or they can do everything to be as harmless as possible. There is the wolfsbane, they can keep their human mind with it. And there is a potions master who is actually working on a new potion that might help them keep their human form as well."

Why couldn't he just stop speaking ? Why did he have to keep saying nonsense that just irritate Derek even more ? The teacher wanted to throw something at him.

"The thing is they have the choice, and whether or not they decide to make themselves as harmless as possible is the line between an unlucky guy to whom something bad happened to and a monster."

Idiocies ! That's all that was coming out of the kid's mouth? Knight couldn't believe what he was hearing. As if werewolves would chose to make themselves harmless ! That was just a bunch of idiocies. He knew there had been programmed to "help" those beasts during the full moons and to be more integrated to the wizarding society, but he didn't believe in any of that. If werewolves weren't accepted by humans, magical or not, it was only because they never tried to blend with them. They never made any effort, because they craved human blood and flesh to much. Humans aren't companions for them, they are meat, only meat, when they're not potential victims to be turned into one of them. Just as they did to David...

"I'm sorry" he said, feeling the opposite of sorry. Or maybe he was sorry, sorry that this boy was a fool. "But werewolves are all monsters, they are dangerous and they all want to kill or turn into one of them any human being, magical or not. You have to understand this."

The kid snorted. He dared to snort a his teacher ! Knight was feeling more and more overwhelmed by how this lesson went. And where it was heading. Because he knew that this was the Saviour's godson, but he didn't feel like he could let this pass. He owed him to brother who died killed by werewolves not to let this boy go on with his little speech. He owed to David to make him stop messing with his classmates' mind and to make him see the truth.

"_I'm sorry, _sir" the metamorphmagus said, sarcastically. "But I don't think what you're saying is true."

Professor Knight just wanted to yell at him, and to get him out of here. He was playing with his nerves without knowing it. He was talking about werewolves like he would be talking about the virtues of chocolate... He didn't know anything that happened, and didn't even consider it nor the consequences his little outburst may have later.

"Why's that ?" he asked, raising his head, trying to make it seem like he wasn't affected by what the younger boy was saying.

"Because" the Gryffindor said never leaving his eyes, clearly not afraid of facing a teacher. "If all werewolves were monsters, then I would have never been born, sir_"

"What ?" Knight couldn't help himself. He was baffled. What was he talking about ? What was all this about ? He could feel himself blushing,his cheeks burning from confusion and anger. But it didn't make the kid falter even for one second. He just kept talking.

"My parents would never have gotten married. My mother would have been killed earlier than she was, if any werewolf was a monster."

Derek was getting madder and madder, in both meaning : he was angry at the Gryffindor, but he was also kinda losing it.

"My god father wouldn't be Harry Potter. The Wealsey family wouldn't consider me on of them, if all werewolves were monsters."

The older man was gobsmacked that he dared using his godfather's name in this, as if he thought that reminding him that Harry Potter was his godfather would make his teacher scared to punish him for what he just did. He perturbed the class and made him look like a fool. He disrespected him, his teacher and he probably thought that by saying the magic name, he wouldn't have to take responsibilities for that.

But the thing was, Derek didn't really understand what he was implying. What all he was saying meant. Because, even though he was angry, furious even, the professor knew that he couldn't just be making up all that. It would be ridiculous to think so.

"What are you on about, Mister Lupin ?!" he said, quite loudly, though he had try to say it quietly, to calm things down. He guessed he was gone, and that he couldn't just calm down.

"Exactly Professor ! Mister Lupin, doesn't the name ring a bell to you, considering the lesson ?"

That's when it made sense of course. He couldn't not know this name, and he was quite surprised at himself that he hadn't remembered it before. And Teddy Lupin was looking at him with a murderous glare. And he didn't know what to say or what to do... His mind went totally blank.

"That's what I thought ! Then let me finish and you'll understand what this is all about, _sir." _He said his voice harsh, with anger. "If all werewolves were monsters, my father wouldn't have been fighting a war to defend a society that rejected him all his life again. Or more like not at all. If he were a monster as you seem to be so sure of, he wouldn't have died with my mother fighting against Voldemort and his Death Eaters and all of those who associated with him. If he were a monster, if Remus Lupin was a monster, I wouldn't be an orphan."

He was looking febrile, he hands were almost trembling. And his professor still didn't know what to say. What could he say to all that, especially when he hadn't even remember about his student's father when the lesson was about the man's condition. But still he couldn't stop thinking about David and what happened to him. He couldn't stop remembering how he looked when he woke up that night, and that he found him, dead in the garden, his body... After that, nothing could make him believe that any werewolf could be good, could want to try to lead a normal life.

You could have heard a mosquito flying in the classroom. No one dared saying anything. He was still torn between his understanding for how the boy felt and the knowledge that he was wrong and that he didn't have any right to behave this way in his class. But then the image of David in the garden came to him once again and he lost it for good. Harry Potter's godson or not, he couldn't let this go.

"Mister Lupin, I think you should get your stuff and go to the Headmistress office. You'll wait until the end of the hour and the start of the break for me to get there and we'll talk about what just happened here with Professor McGonagall." he said, the voice breaking.

The kid was just sitting there, staring at the older man while everyone else was staring at him.

"Mister Lupin." the teacher said, losing patience.

The boy didn't say anything, just took his books and bag, and hasten out of the room, furious. Knight stood right where he had been trying to finally calm himself down, still overwhelmed by what happened. All the students were staring at him awkwardly, waiting for him to react.

"Alright, let's go back to the lesson now. Read the chapter and will talk about it after, if you have question."

All of the Gryffindors and Ravenclaws looked down at their books and began to read, or pretend to and he was left to think about his argument with Teddy Lupin. And about the consequences it was gonna have, because, of course he had to bring the Headmistress into this, and he really wanted to let the kid's guardian, Harry Potter, know, too. But more importantly, he wanted the kid to know that no matter who he was, what he did, he should have never done.

But maybe, he admitted it, he had been harsh. The kid was just trying to defend what he wanted – needed - to believe in. Being a monster's child couldn't be easy. And yes, no matter what anyone said, all werewolves were monsters. His brother's lacerated dead body was the proof of it.

* * *

AN : Please review and let me know what you think ;)

Besides, I'll probably do a chapter for McGonagall's reaction, another one for Harry's and I think I might do another one in which Teddy and Knight confront their opinions once again, but in a more appropriate place than a classroom in front of everyone... But I'd really love to have your opinions on this chapter to know how the last chapter should go...


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : I do not own Harry Potter

Thanks for the reviews and hope you enjoy this chapter !

And please, review !

* * *

Professor McGonagall was heading towards her office after tending to clean the mess that was the aftermath of a prank of the school's poltergeist, Peeves. She had been the Hogwarts Headmistress for sixteen years and had known the little man for more than fifty years, and yet, he still hadn't changed. She really needed to get a hand over him, for he was getting a bit more out of control every year now that Dumbledore was gone. At least the Bloody Baron was still able to make him to afraid of disobeying one of his orders.

She loved her job, though she sometimes missed teaching Transfiguration, hence why she still went to the classes to make a little demonstration of her animagus abilities every year to the sixth years.

She smiled a little sadly, thinking about why the animagi were now studied in sixth year and not in third year anymore. Though what James Potter and Sirius Black did for their friend was amazing both by the act and the reason why they didn it, they shouldn't have been able to do so. Becoming animagi, unregistered animagi, for a reason they couldn't talk about to ministry officials if they didn't want to betray their friend was dangerous and maybe quite stupid. Their experiments could've gone terribly wrong and it was not something she was willing to risk again. Had she known what was going on with them...

Sure, she missed them, those carefree boys, who had no idea of what was ahead of them. The war, the betrayal of one they thought was a friend, death... She even missed their stupid, though funny, pranks.

She stopped when she saw who was sitting next to the gargoyle protecting the entrance to the headmistress' office. The coincidence was disturbing. Each time she looked at him, no matter what hair colour he chose to wear that day, reminding her of his mother, she couldn't help but see his father as well.

She walked up to him and stopped a few meters away from him.

"Anything wrong, Mister Lupin ?" the old woman asked softly but firmly.

He may have been the son of two people she had cared so greatly about and wished so much were still alive, he was still a student and she couldn't treat him in any other way than any other child who studied at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry.

"No, ma'am, just..." he trailed off, looking a little angry.

"What are you doing here ? Aren't you supposed to be in class ?" she questionned him, her eyes narrowing a little unconsciously.

"Yes, Professor, but Professor Knight told me to come here and wait for him at the end of the period so he can talk to you." he said strangely calm.

"Talk to me about what exactely, Mister Lupin ?"

He sighed and turned his head away.

"I... My reaction about today's lesson." he said, his eyes meeting the grey-haired woman once again, piercing.

She could only guess what the lesson was about, but she had little to no doubt. Animagi weren't the only third year lesson who became a sixth year lesson. Werewolves were now studied in the advanced DADA classes.

"Well, we should get into my office." she said, going to the gargoyle, saying the password and gesturing for him to get up and get on the moving staircase. He got up and did as she wished.

Upstairs, she opened the door of her office and entered into it, the student following her. They sat on each side of the desk, silent.

"I guess we should wait for Professor Knight to get here, before we start talking about it, Mister Lupin." she said sternly.

"I guess." he said looking down at his hands.

She stared at him, trying to figure out what could've happened that made Knight, who mostly took care of any problem hapenning in his classroom by himself, sent Teddy to her office.

"Do you want a biscuit ?" she said softly, still looking at him, trying to understand why he was behaving this way. She knew the full moon was approching, but he still made his best to be a little cheerful, as he usually was. But right now, he was just sourful and maybe even angry.

"No thanks, Professor." he said without emotion in his voice, still looking down.

"Alright. If you don't mind, I have some paperwork to do." she tried to get a reaction from the teenager.

"Sure, Professor."

The old woman stared at him a few seconds longer and then grabbed some paper on her desk to work.

They stayed this way for half an hour until a knock was heard on the door.

"Come in." the headmistress said firmly her voice loud enough to be heard from the other side of the heavy door.

The door opened and Professor Knight came into the room.

"Headmistress." he greeted.

"Good morning, Professor Knight. Take a seat, please." she gestured towards the chair next to the Gryffindor. She pushed away the papers she was working on the leaned on the back of her chair. She joined her hands on her knees and looked at the other teacher.

"Please, tell me the reason of your presence, Professor."

He looked angry, and glared at the student's direction. McGonagall was taken aback by this kind of behavior that was unsual for the DADA teacher. Really, what could've happened to make him this out of character ?

He straightened on his chair, and looked about to clear his throat, which the woman considered quite theatral.

"Mister Lupin, here, thought that it was in his right to perturb the class. That being disrespectful to his professor was appropriate. And that changing the content of today's lesson was his to decide. Of course, all the other students were disturbed by the end of his disruption."

Minerve turned her eyes to the teenager and stared at him until he looked up to meet her stare. He blushed but didn't turn his eyes away and had determination writen in them.

"What do you have to say, Mister Lupin ?" she asked him quietly after some time.

"I didn't agree with what Professor Knight was telling us. I just wanted to express my point of view."

"You were totally indecent in this classroom, Lupin !" Knight shouted before the Headmistress was able to say anything. Her eyes widened not even for a second, but they did. And Lupin was still looking at her, not seeming to care once for his teacher's outburst. She couldn't believe what was happening, she had never seen this, even after all this time at Hogwarts.

"Professor Knight !" she raised her voice, indignantly. "This is no way to talk to a student."

Said professor turned to look at her, surprise writen on his face.

"This kid disrespected me, and worst of all claimed to know better than his teachers and the ministry. I can't let him just go away with that !"

"Well, I undersand, and I agree, but you have no right to yell at him that way." she replied, severe.

He sighed deeply, looking upset. Minerva was still trying to figure out what happened between these two, though she had an idea.

"Tell me exactly what happened, everything, even the details."

He shook his head annoyed, then fixed his stare on his boss.

"It was a class of Gryffindors and Ravenclaw. As there are in the advanced class, preparing for their NEWTs next year, they are mostly focused. It is a class that I really enjoyed teaching."

He marked a pause here, and didn't seem ready to go on.

She sighed.

"What was today's lesson about ?" she asked, already anticipating the answer and bracing herself for what was to come. Should she be right, it would be quite difficult to make the both see the other's point of view.

"Werewolves." Lupin answered before the older man did. His voice was low, it was almost a whisper, though it was firm.

Knight looked at him with contempt. He crossed his arms, looking quite like a sulking child. The Gryffindor didn't look better, refusing to look at the teacher.

The woman was looking back and forth between the two of them.

"I had guessed right, then."

She kept looking at the two of them for one to speak, but they didn't before several minutes.

"Minerva, you won't let that pass, right ?" the professor asked suspiciously.

"What makes you think that I would ?" she asked shortly.

"Because of the boy's parents, well more like father and guardian..." he replied, his anger loud in his voice, though it was at a normal volume.

She stayed there, saying nothing, for some time, then turned to the child.

"Mister Lupin. Do you have anything to say ?"

He stared at her, and it was almost painful to do look back. There was something in his eyes, behind anger and determination. Hurt and hopelessness. She had seen that look several times in his father's eyes a long time ago.

"I..." he started.

"There is nothing he can say to make it okay, Headmistress." Knight cut him.

She ignored him and stressed Teddy to go on.

"I couldn't just stay there and listen to _him _saying all those things about my father, and others who just want to have a normal life, only because that's what he believes to be true especially when what he believes is what was said by a ministry that also claimed that Voldemort wasn't back and that Albus Dumbledore and Harry were mad."

Professor Knight was shaking his head, in denial, apparently not wanting believing what he was hearing.

"You know nothing, my boy." he said shortly.

"What exactly did he say about you, Derek ?" McGonagall decided to intervene, before Teddy could reply.

"Well, he actually started to talk without being allowed to, though that isn't something I punish my student for. But he expressively stated that I was wrong about the lesson, that I, the teacher, didn't know it. He snorted at me." he started to list, counting each problem on one hand with the other. "He mocked me, using one thing I had said earlier in the "argument". And he interrupted me several times when I tried to question him about the reason that pushed him to say all this nonsense.

"I want him to have two detentions per week for a month. And of wourse I want his guardians to know about what happened. And I want to inform them myself" he demanded.

"Fine, let Mister Potter and Mrs Tonks know about this, Professor Knight." the bespectacled woman said. "As for the detentions, once a week for six weeks should be enough. This shouldn't disrupt his education, of course."

"Fine." the younger teacher replied. "Will you excuse me ? I'd like to send an owl to Mister Potter and Mister Lupin's grandmother before the end of the break."

"Of course." she gestured toward the door to indicate him he was free to go.

The DADA teacher got up and left the room without saying anything else, but had a look of satisfaction on his features when he passed the door.

Teddy was still on his chair looking ahead of him, avoiding her stare.

"Can I go now ?" he asked shyly.

She leaned on her desk and joined her hands in front of her.

"I'm sorry, Teddy." she told him, quietly.

He looked up at her, confused.

"What do you mean ?"

"I... I know this lesson couldn't have been easy for you. You're not the first one who reacted this way to that particular lesson." she said a sad smile on her lips.

"Who ?"

"Your father's friends, James Potter and Sirius Black. Though, of course, they had far less arguments to give their teacher without telling Remus' secret."

He looked down at his hands and seemed thoughtful.

"I hate it."

"Of course you do. It's -"

"No, not how people are still treating most werewolves, especially those who never asked for it and just want to be helped and live a life as normal as can be, Professor."

"What, then ?"

He took a breath and hold it, surely trying to decided whether he should tell what he wanted or not.

"How my father's death changed nothing, or so little that it's just the same as nothing. I mean, the only thing that changed is that there are experiences made to find a way to make werewolves harmless, but I think it is more for the wizards and witches than for werewolves themselves. That's what I hate. That all of them are seen as criminals and dangerous, when most of them are also victims who have to live with a curse they never asked for."

She was still looking at him with the same barely shaped sad smile, trying to find anything to say to him after that.

"You could try to make people see things differently."

"What ? How ?"

"You could work at the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. That could be a start. You could also try and find a way to improve the werewolves' condition by becoming a potion maker and a healer. It would be hard, of course, but if it is something really important to you, you will find the will to make it happen."

He looked at her, frowning, his mouth open, lost in thoughts.

"Maybe. I'll think about it, Professor." he said quietly, not looking sure of what to say.

"You do that. And you should write a letter to your Godfather and Grandmother explaining to them what happened. I'm sure they won't care about it, but they'd be glad to have your side of this story."

"Right, thank you, Professor. I should go now, write those letters." he said standing up, preparing to leave.

Minerva had an inner battle going on. She wasn't sure if she should tell this child what she thought she needed to tell him. Maybe it was a bad idea to do so, and besides, it was not her story to tell. And yet, she wanted him to unerstand that people who didn't have the same opinion as him about werewolves may have some reasons to.

"Mister Lupin. I don't know if I should tell you this, but... Something happened during the last war involving Professor Knight and werewolves. I can't tell you exactly what, but... What I mean is, sometimes you will face people who will have personnal reasons to think differently. About werewolves or other matters. And standing up for what you believe is important, and I'm glad you did it today, though, don't tell that to anyone, especially your teacher, would you have another argument. But sometimes, try to know the reasons for their opinions."

He stared at the Headmistress and then nodded.

"Alright." he said and left the office, his bag on the shoulder.

The former Transfiguration teacher sat their on her chair, staring at the door. She was thinking about maybe sending a letter too, to Harry and Andromeda, but knew that it would be useless and even maybe make it seem like this event was actually important.

But may that was it really, maybe it was important. She thought about the career advice she gave to the boy. What if this incident changed his plans for life ?


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer : I do not own Harry Potter.

* * *

Harry Potter was beyond mad. He could not believe what he had just read, and even more that someone could send him a letter as the one he was holding.

_'Insolent and disrespectful', 'try to make their teacher look like a fool who didn't work hard enough', 'has a mind full of wrong ideas on a certain matter that may be dangerous to himself and others'_

"This is... Ugh !" he groaned, rubbing his forehead.

"What's wrong ?" asked Ron Weasley, standing at the doorway of Harry's office, a box of chocolate frogs in his hand.

"I just got an owl from Hogwarts, the DADA teacher actually." he said staring at it again, and frowning.

"And ? What does it say ?" Ron asked sitting down on the chair across the Head Auror's.

The dark-haired man sighed, shaking his head.

"That's not good. What did Lupin do ? Is he taking George's advice to make the family proud and be a prankster ?"

"If only..." Harry replied handing the letter to his red-haired friend.

Ron stared at the parchment with the neat writing, then finally read it.

_Mister Potter,_

_I really regret having to write you this letter but I thought that it was my duty to inform you myself of the events that took place in my class, involving your godson, Teddy Lupin. _

_Though this boy always seemed to me to be clever and down-to-earth, it came to my attention that it might not be the case on a certain matter._

_However, despite my concern, this is not the main reason I am sending you this letter. Like I said nothing ever happened in the past that could have made me think that what happened today could ever occure, which makes my surprise and astonishment even bigger than it would have been for most of my students. Teddy has always been a very focused and excellent student, eager to learn more and not only in my class._

_But today, Teddy was a completely different student. I guess the subject was the cause of all this, knowing what his father was. And yet, nothing can excuse how he behaved. He interrupted me first and then made it impossible for me to teach the lesson. He was insolent and disrespectful to me, he even snorted at me. I can't accept from any of my students to try to make their teacher look like a fool the way he did, as though he knew better than them._

_Furthermore, as I said earlier, this teenage boy has a mind full of wrong ideas on a certain matter that may be dangerous to himself and others. This really concerne me, as I have been able to note after I asked him to leave the classroom that most of his classmates looked disturbed and confused. Hence, though I don't want to intrude on your personnal life, I would widely suggest for you or his grandmother to have a talk with him about werewolves._

_At last, Professor McGonagall and I decided on a punishment for Mister Lupin's behavior. He will attend detention once a week for six weeks._

_Respectfully,_

_Professor Derek Knight, Hogwarts Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher_

Ron put the letter down on the desk and stayed quiet for some time, staring at it.

"Well, this guy sounds like an ass..." he finally said

"You tell me." Harry said coldly.

"Harry-"

"I can't believe he comes and tells me that I have to have a talk about werewolves with Teddy ! As if I hadn't talked about it with him already and more than once !" he said angry.

Ron bit his lip, not sure he should say what he wanted to say.

"Uh, I 'guess' this guy doesn't have the same opnion as you do on werewolves." he stated quietly, trying not to get his best friend angrier than he already was.

Harry snorted and got up quickly. He went to the coffee maker he had bought in the Muggle world and charmed, so it would work magically, with his father-in-law's help. He took a cup that was beside the machine and put it down forcefully in front of him to fill his cup with the dark liquid and went back to his desk where he ungracefully flopped into his chair.

"Oi ! Thanks for the coffee, mate !" Ron cried, trying to sound indignant, but failing, his eyes shining with amusement.

Harry sighed and rubbed his face again.

"Sorry, Ron, it's just... I hate it."

"I know" Ron said softly. "You know you could tell the guy to just back off, and talk to McGonagall to cancel the detentions."

Harry looked up at him, torn between the idea that he should do that, because, surely, Teddy didn't deserve those detention, and the fact that he hated having to say his name to have things done his way.

'But this time it's not for you, Harry, it's Teddy. And Remus.'

He took a sip of coffee to try to calm himself. It would do no good to think about it while he was still quite pissed at the teacher.

"You can write to Teddy and asked him for his version of what happened. You know it's never good to have just one perspective on things, that's one of the first thing you learn during auror training, isn't it ? And one of the first things we've learn at Hogwarts, with Hermione."

"Yeah, I should do t-"

Another owl entered his office. It landed on his desk and held out its leg to Harry who took the letter from it. He unscrolled it and a large smile appeared on his face.

"Speaking of the devil..."

He read the letter and didn't know what to make of all this. Or more accurately how to feel about all this. He was proud of his godson for standing up for what he believed in, furious at this Professor Knight for being unfair to the kid, amused from how the metamorphmagus described his teacher, sad that Teddy had to go through this... It was overwhelming.

But over all, he was furious. He knew that the wizarding world's opinion about werewolves hadn't change for the better since the war, especially considering all the victims, dead or bitten and scarred that Greyback and his pack left behind him wherever he went. And that despite many attempts to change the laws to make life easier for them, nothing really happened and he felt like it was hopeless when he tried to talk some sense into dunderheads that worked for the Wizengamot.

But of course, what made his anger worse than usual, and made him want to just break something like he did in Dumblredore's office after Sirius died, was how this teacher treated Teddy. Like he was an idiot... '_I would widely suggest for you or his grandmother to have a talk with him about werewolves.'_ The guy was just a condescending git.

'_I just hope you're not disappointed by me'. _

"Harry... Uh, Harry !"

He started when he Ron raised his voice to get his attention and turned to look at him, to see that his friend's eyes were staring at his hands which were clutching at the parchment with anger.

"I think we should go get lunch." he said, trying to appease his friend's anger.

"I don't -" he started but was interrupted by his door opening violently.

"Did you get a letter from Teddy's teacher too ?"

Andromeda Tonks was staring at him with a murderous glare on her face - '_fortunately not for me' _he thought – red in the face. She kind of reminded Harry of her dead sister at this moment, looking ready to kill anything or anyone that wouldn't agree with her. He also wondered if that was what he looked like now.

"Yes." he replied more quietly than he thought his voice would come out.

She entered the office and planted both of her hands on Harry's desk and stared at him, breathing heavily, obviously trying to get herself together. Harry looked at her and realised that seeing her in that state had actually calmed him, or more like scared him a bit and made him forget why they were both furious. He had never seen her this way, she was always composed and quiet, though loving and kind.

"What do you think of going to Hogwarts and giving that git a bit of our mind ?" he said a smirk on his face.

"I was gonna go there anyway, just wanted to make sure you knew and see if you wanted to come." she said, still angry, but amused at the same time. "And the 'git' isn't the only one who's gonna hear of what I think. I can't believe Minerva actually agreed with a punishment this harsh ! I mean she knows better, or I thought she did !"

"You know" said Ron who knew the other two had forgotten about him and looked amused "saying all that here and now doesn't matter. You both agree on this, so just go already."

"Right, let's got then." Harry said standing up.

They both exited the office, still talking about what they were gonna say, their voices harsh. Ron looked at them, and didn't know exactly how he felt about all this. He agreed with them, and he was a bit angry too. But he couldn't help but laugh at the fact that, though he didn't know the DADA teacher, he knew for sure that he may not have his job for much longer. And he couldn't help but imagine someone going as pale as an inferius at the sight of a furious Harry Potter and an angry Andromeda Tonks. He was glad he wasn't the one who will have to face them, he was not sure the 'git' would survive.

* * *

AN : Sorry it took me so long to update... I'm having a hard time with angry Harry, I don't want it to be ridiculous, so I'm still working on it and I hope I'll get the next chapter done soon.

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this one even though it's short and please, review !


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer : I do not own Harry Potter.

Thanks so much to all those who reviewed, and those who added this story to their favorites, or follow it. And I thanks for helping me with angry Harry, I wasn't sure about it, and you helped a lot !

* * *

Minerva McGongall was sitting at her desk when a knock was heard on her door. She raised her eyebrows at the people who entered her office. Hagrid was the one who opened the door, but what 'surprised' her was the other two, Harry Potter and Andromeda Tonks, who were both glaring at her.

Of course she knew exactly why they were here, but she thought they would have had waited a little while longer before getting here, she hadn't thought they would get here as soon as they got the letter as she knew they did, considering that it had not even been three hours ago since Professor Knight and Teddy Lupin left her office.

"Hello, Mister Potter, Andromeda." she said politely.

"Oh no, you don't !" said Andromeda, looking even more angry than a few seconds ago.

"How could you do that ? Agree to six weeks of detention for defending what one believes in ? That's- How could you ?"

"Andro-"

"No ! You know this teacher was wrong ! I guess he didn't make you read the letters he wrote us before owling them ?" she said.

McGonagall stayed there, trying to figure out something to say that wouldn't infuriate her even more. Harry was still at the doorway, looking at her like she had turned out to be a Death Eater, anger and disapointment in the eye.

"I didn't agree with what Professor Knight wanted as a punishment for your grandson, Andromeda."

"Oh really." the other woman snorted.

"He had actually proposed two detentions a week for a month."

The still black-haired woman's glare was still aimed at her and the Headmistress knew that if a stare could have killed then she would have joined her lost husband.

"And you think that six detentions are better ?!" Andrmeda yelled. "Especially considering what actually happened. You know better than this teacher, you know that Teddy... And Remus..."

"Teddy shouldn't even have had a reason to get angry at his teacher, though I believe that he probably didn't disrespect the git as much as this idiot said. How can you let a teacher, who, with his job, help the kids to make their opinion on a lot of matters. Werewolves aren't talked about a lot during family dinner, I guess. School is what gives the children most of the informations they have. How can you let an idiot affirm that all werewolves are uncontrollable beasts who want to kill and turn everyone when you know better ?" Harry said coldly and shortly. His voice never raised, but his anger was clear. His eyes were daggers that cut through the Headmistress'.

"I'm sorry -"

A snort was heard.

"You're sorry ! Really you're sorry ?! You better be, Minerva !"

McGonagall shuddered a little. She might have left her family and eloped with a Muggle-born and been disowned, but Andromeda Tonks had the Black temper.

"You let a freaking prat denigrate his father when the man doesn't even deserve it, and you even consider it fitting to punish him ?! I so can't believe it ! I thought you were a good person, Minerva !"

_'Well, that hurts.' _the older woman thought.

"I am sorry, Andromeda. And I understand that Teddy doesn't deserve those detentions, but at the time I was more thinking of avoiding the situation to get worse than anything. Professor Knight wouldn't have let it go."

"Avoiding the situation to get worse ? He's not the one to decide, especially considering he's the one who seeked your opinion. You should have told him what you thought, which was, I thought, that you agreed with my grandson on werewolves and -"

The old woman sighed.

"There's something you need to know about Professor Knight."

Andromeda raised an eyebrow. Harry just stared, his arms firmly crossed.

"And what is that ?" he asked, his voice flat.

"He has some kind of history with werewolves."

"Everyone in the British wizarding society has some kind of history with werewolves, _Headmistress_." the black-haired man said, sarcasm echoing on the word 'Headmistress'. "It's not a reason to teach kids to be scared of all of them."

"I know that, Harry -"

"Then why didn't you take side with Teddy then, and explained that to the DADA teacher ?"

"He lost his brother to them."

"And how would he feel were his brother still alive ? Would he still think that every werewolf is a monster ?" Andromeda said vehemently, the explaination for why the teacher thought it was okay for him to tell her how to raise her grandson not enough.

"I... I don't know, but I didn't want him to get angrier than he was and have the incident have even more repercussions on Teddy."

The black-haired woman stared at her, looking ready to curse her.

"I wanna see the teacher." said a cold voice.

Harry was still staring at her too and this look, she couldn't bear it. He was cold and furious, and she knew that not many people had ever received that look and she wasn't comfortable being now one of them.

"Mister Potter, I don't-"

"I wanna see him now." he cut her.

She sighed and stood up from behind her desk. She headed to the door and opening it said :

"Fine, then. Let's go."

* * *

Teddy Lupin was still feeling quite upset when it was finally time for lunch break. He still couldn't get over what happened in DADA lesson. No matter how he thought about it, it didn't change the fact that he didn't think he deserved the punishment he got. And the fact that Professor McGonagall had thought that it was right for him to have detentions... Wasn't she supposed to defend – if not him – at least his father's memory. He hadn't really think about it when he was in her office, but now that he had time to dwell on it, he felt like... Well, he felt kinda betrayed. Maybe talking like that to a teacher wasn't to do, but how was he supposed to react ?

All he could hope for was that it wouldn't matter much in the future and that the episode will be forgotten soon. Because he didn't want it to be another event that everyone would be talking about because, '_oh my god did you hear that Harry Potter's godson..._' and '_Yeah, the war orphan, he did..._'. He couldn't really stand it, when people looked at him only because of his parents and relatives. Was it really all that mattered about him. Of course they were also those who thought he was a freak, not much because of his father, but because of his abilities.

That always made him laugh sarcastically when he thought about the fact that his father was so worried about the consequences his lycanthropy could have on him that he almost left his mother again, when it was actually his mother's morphing that made people look at him like he was abnormal. Which he was in a way, but not what he considered a bad way, he was just different.

"Oi, so you didn't tell us what happened after you left the class." Brian said with a grin, sitting down across from him.

"Well, not much, Knight told McGonagall his version of what happened, didn't let me talk and ask for my punishment." I said flatly.

"Punishment ?" he said genuinely. "Why ?"

"Well, you may not think I was wrong, but, well, Knight clearly disagreed with me, or the other way around... But, yeah, he wasn't keen on just letting it go. He wanted to give me two detentions a week for a month.

Brian just stared at him as though he had grown a second head.

"But McGonagall, she was with you on this. I mean, she knew your father and that he was a right guy and all despite his condition..."

Teddy snorted sarcastically. He just shook his head and poked his fork in a potato, crushing it until it was quite mashed. His anger was coming back quickly, the full moon still coming soon, making him cranky.

"She just said that what he wanted was to much for the wellfare of my education and that a detention per week for six weeks was more appropriate."

"That's all, she didn't even tell Knight that you had your reason for your – uh – 'outburst', though I'm not sure we can call it that, and that it should be considered too ?" Brian asked, still not eating, too stunned that the old Headmistress hadn't done anything to stop Knight from being a jerk.

"No, she just agreed with Knight's decision to give me detentions and send letters to my grandmother and godfather. Oh, but then she said she was sorry, of course, because that makes it all better !"

He laughed humourlessly.

"And she talked about my father's friends reaction to the very same lesson, as if talking about my dad after she didn't even try to defend him was normal."

"You're kidding ?"

"Nope. I know she didn't mean it that way, that she didn't try to defend me, I think... I don't know, I can't stop thinking about it and I think that there's more than what they let on."

Brian frowned, confused. Teddy smiled at him, a small smile, totally deprived of joy.

"What do you mean ? The guy's just an idiot, that's all..."

"I don't know, but... He kept on shouting at me in McGonagall's office. He didn't care about the consequences, either from her boss, or my godfather, when he knew exactly that he's Harry Potter, the _'Great Saviour'_... I don't think anyone with a clear mind would do that."

Brian nodded. It made sense.

He looked away from Teddy, around the Great Hall. What he saw did not surprised him as much as it would have had any other day.

"You said Knight sent letters to your grandmother and godfater, right ?" he asked, a smirking.

"Yeah, why ?"

"Well, I don't think they liked what they read." he stated pointing to the entrance of the room.

McGonagall was leading Harry Potter and Andromeda Tonks to the staff table. Teddy stared, wide-eyed for a few seconds and then groaned. '_So much for forgetting it soon ?' _But even though he had really wished no one would dwell on what happened, he couldn't help but smile seeing those two people who meant the world to him here. And he couldn't help but feel better, even if they looked like they were ready to murder a particular teacher.

* * *

AN : So, what do you think ? I know there's still no confrontation between Harry/ Andromeda et Knight... I wanted to make it in this chapter, but then Andromeda decided that McGonagall hadn't had enough, so... :D

And I also wanted to bring back Teddy, this story is about him after all. And now I have a whole chapter to write in which Knight is gonna suffer some wrath !

Please, review !


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer : I do not own Harry Potter.

Thanks again for the reviews, I always love to read them, even if I don't always answer !

* * *

Harry and Andromeda followed McGonagall to the staff table. There they stayed a little afar from it so the Headmistress could get Knight so they could talk privately. As much as they both wanted to crush the guy, doing it in front of the whole school wasn't really wise. They knew that their venue here would raise some question and the press would know about it soon enough. Harry didn't want the Daily Prophet to have on the front page the next day something like :

"_**Harry Potter almost murders a Hogwarts teacher before all the students' eyes !"**_ by Rita Skeeter

Harry still couldn't believe she had dared writing those foul articles again after the end of the war as if the defeat of Voldemort would stop Harry or Hermione from telling the ministry about her being an unregistered animagus.

Knight hadn't realized they were here, despite the silence and then the murmur that followed their entrance which wasn't easy to miss. Harry guessed he was to deep in his stupid thought about what a great teacher he was, better than most people because he hadn't backed off because of the name Harry Potter.

When he finally looked up from his plate, as McGonagall called his name, he stared quite surprised at sharp green eyes, that seemed to want him to just drop dead.

McGonagall was standing in front of him, a stern look on her face.

"Could you please come with me, Professor ?" she said firmly, though she was feeling a bit hesitant.

"Is there a problem, Headmistress ?" he said, looking again at the two people standing in the middle of the space between the students tables and the staff table.

"Just come, please."

He stood up and McGonagall gestured for them all to followed. They went back to her office, the headmistress dreading what would happen once they got there. And right she was, they were all barely in the room, that the door was slamed shut.

"Who do you think you are ?"

Knight turned around to face Harry, dumbfounded.

"Excuse me ?"

"You heard him correctly. Who do you think you are ?" Andromeda answered shortly.

"I... I don't understand what you mean..."

"Oh of course you don't ! You think you're so smart, so clever, so..."

She was glaring at him, poiting at him furiously and pacing back and forth the room. Knight was staring at her like he'd never seen a human being before. He was obviously in shock. He actually shook his head to get over his surprise at having both the Saviour and this woman looking ready to murder him.

"You have no right to say -"

"Well, you have no right to treat students the way you treated my godson and yet you did." a calm but cold voice cut him.

"I-"

"Don't. Teddy merely expressed a point of view, which you did not share, however this does not give you the right to -"

"He disrespected me !"

Andromeda snorted.

"He never shows disrespect to anyone who doesn't deserve it." she snapped. "You can't just go in your class, bid your students a good day and then say that one of them's father was a monster !"

"Well, I'm sorry to realize that Teddy's naivety about werewolves comes from you. And I regret to have to tell you this, but he was !"

"Shut up !" Harry yelled. "You cut the crap right now." he said his voice coming back to a normal level, still carying more anger and disgust than McGonagall had thought it could.

"What do you know about werewolves, Mister Potter, besides from Lupin's father ?" Knight said haughtily, smirking as if he had defeated the Saviour himself.

"Probably more than you do, you dumbass."

"Dumbass, Harry ? I was more thinking of something like idiotic tyrannic jerk." the black-haired woman said, amusement piercing through her hatred.

Knight decided to ignore the comment and focus on what Potter had said.

"I doubt it, Mister Potter. See, I-"

"Lost your brother, who was killed by a werewolf. I'm aware of that."

Knight stared at him his mouth agaped. He couldn't believe that McGonagall had told them something this important and personnal without his consent. Furthermore, he couldn't grasp why all this was a problem. He did his job and was reproachless. He had to teach the children how to defend themselves but also what they had to protect themselves from. And that's all he was doing when Lupin attacked him.

Fingers snapped in front of him.

"Could you please focus your mind on what's happening here !" the woman accompanying Potter cried.

"Well, excuse me if I can't understand what you are doing here, exactly. I understand that you might not like the idea of your grandson in detention, but that is all he deserves for what happened."

"Oh and why did he deserve six weeks of detentions ?" sneered Andromeda.

The teacher snorted at her, shaking his head.

"Your grandson was basically saying his classmated that werewolves could be nice people, that they deserved to be a part of our society. As if that would ever happen. All they care about is turning other people, particularly kids into one of them, and if not, killing them so they can feed their craving for blood and fresh meat."

"No wonder why Teddy disrupted your little speech." said Harry coldly, staring at the DADA teacher like he would kill him with his bare hands.

"Well, clearly I was wrong to think that you might talk some sense into your godson. You sure don't have any !" the latter yelled pointing furiously at Harry.

McGonagall, who had stayed quiet througout the exchange, knew that their discussion would go nowhere. She was torn between not getting involved for now – because she was not naïve, she would be involved later – and stopping them now so everyone could take a deep breath and get control over themselves.

"Your brother died killed by one werewolf. One. How many others have you met ? Did you actually see the one who as you say, and I understand, ruined your life ?"

Knight looked at him, his face blank. He knew he wouldn't be able to make those two understand that even if they knew one werewolf who led a life as normal as possible, it didn't change the fact that all the others were bloody beasts. How someone as Harry Potter could be so thick was beyond him, but he knew he couldn't let them influence him. He had made his decision. Lupin would have those detentions, no matter what his guardians would say to him.

As Knight kept silence, not anwering his question, Harry got so worked up and an image he had tried for so many years to forget came to his mind. A toad dressed in pink, looking at him writing lines with a blood quill during the detentions he got for stating the truth. The comparaison was really infortunate for the teacher. Harry was more than ever ready to make him lose his job, though before, he would make him go to classes Harry would give about werewolves to at least Teddy's class, but probably all third-years classes.

"That's what I thought. You have never met a werewolf in your life, or at least not knowingly."

"It doesn't change what they did to my brother !" snapped Knight.

"Right, but it could've changed the opinion you have of those '_beasts_' as you say. I have met quite a few in my life, especially during work. Both in their human or their wolf form. And let me tell you something. The only real _beasts _or _monsters_ I've ever met were Fenrir Greyback and the most important members of his pack.

"I've known other werewolves, like Teddy's father, who was my friend, my father's friend. Some who just wanted to live in our society without prejudice, without people looking at them like they were scum. Remus was lucky Dumbledore was ready to accept him here at Hogwarts, so he had an education and friends. Most don't have that opportunity. And what do you think happens, when they got just no one ?"

"You are defending the devil, Mister Potter. How many were killed or wounded during the war you fought by werewolves ?"

Harry let a sarcastic smile grow on his face. This guy had just no idea... The idiot believed in everything he said.

"Like I said, Greyback and some of his pack. And you didn't answer my question. Who would you go to if the people you wanted to live with couldn't even look at you because of something that you never wished for ? Because you're different ?"

Knight glared at Harry. He couldn't stand to be considered an idiot when he was not.

"I'd rather kill myself than be one of those filthy half-breeds."

Harry clenched his fist, ready to punch the guy, but stopped himself thinking again of the consequences. But it really wasn't because he didn't want to. How he wished to just throw his fist in the guy's stupid face, who just reminded him of Umbridge so much.

At first, he couldn't think of anything other than how he treated Teddy. That was what was on the surface. But now that he was facing him, hearing him talk, he felt more and more like this guy probably was dictating his ideas and prevented anyone to think differently from him. He wondered if anything like what happened today had ever occurred before, to Teddy or any other student.

And now he was trying to make it seem like Harry was the idiot. The only thing you shouldn't do when facing Harry Potter. The man could admit it when he was wrong. But on matters like this one... He couldn't believe that Knight didn't realize he was going down. Harry would do anything to get him sacked. No matter what he said or thought, he couldn't be a good teacher. Even if he didn't agree with what a student says, he can't just shut them up and give them detention.

"You'd rather die, really ? You think it's better that your brother's dead, rather than alive but a lycanthrope ?"

"Yes, my brother would've hated himself had he survived. I would hate myself."

"Why, because you could hurt someone ? You know there are ways to protect others from yourself during a full moon when you're a lycanthrope. _Professor _Lupin spent a whole year at Hogwarts without any incident -"

Knight let out a sarcastic chuckle and smiled as though victourious.

"Oh I heard there was an incident -"

"Do not interrupt me. _Professor _Lupin spent a whole year at Hogwarts without any incident except from the night he discovered that his best friends – my parents – weren't killed by another one of his friends – my godfather – who he had believed was a traitor for more than a decade, but by the one he had mourned along with my parents when he was actually alive. I believe it is a reason enough to forget to take his potion, though he never really forgave himself for that.

"My point is, he tried and he got married and had a baby and died fighting for those who treated him like scum."

Knight just stared at Harry obviously not sure about what to do. He wanted to cut the guy's head off, but at the same time, he knew that this was the Boy-Who-Lived, the man had defeated Voldemort, and Knight was nothing compared to that. But his hatred was greater than reason.

"You're talking about one specimen -"

"Specimen ?! How dare you talk about my son-in-law this way ?" yelled Andromeda, not standing any word coming out of the DADA teacher's mouth anymore who just sneered at her, but otherwise, completely ignoring her comment.

" - that as you said was lucky to have Dumbledore looking after him to have an education. All the others don't and are just where they're supposed to be. Far far away from any witch and wizard !"

"How can you let one of your teacher talk like that ?!" Harry said coldly, turning away from the other man. "How can you let someone who has just the same opinions as Umbridge walk around the castle and teach the students, Minerva ?"

* * *

AN : So finally, Harry and Andromeda confront Knight... And it's not over yet !

So what do you think ? Did you like it or thought it wasn't that great ? I guess I can't get over the fact that I don't feel like I'm that great at expressing anger.

Let me know what you'd like to see in the next chapter, like, if I should get Teddy in, or just keep it between the four adults in McGonagall's office for now, or any other suggestion, so review !


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer : I do not own Harry Potter.

Thanks again for the reviews !

* * *

"I... There has never been any complaint."

"Yeah, because I ran to you and Dumbledore when Umbridge basically tortured me for punishment."

The Headmistress stared at him a pleading look in her eyes. She didn't want it all to have bigger consequences than they could all handle. She knew that Harry was right, but she never thought that Knight was that stubborn about his opinions on werewolves. She just thought that he was too much affected by what happened to his brother to truly think about werewolves and their lives. She hadn't realized before how deep Knight's hatred for werewolves went. And she only thought, earlier when he was in the very same office with Teddy Lupin, that he was mostly angry about the disrespect he claimed the student showed him. And now, she could only regret the decisions she made...

She couldn't bear to think that she might have let someone who could be compared to Umbridge in the school. She could only remember too well all she did that year, and how the students suffered. And the time she came fuming in the staff room that a student had claimed that a filthy half-breed had been the best DADA teacher they had had...

"There hasn't been any complaints before before because there is nothing to complain about !" snapped Knight. "I do my job properly -"

"Properly !" Andromeda said indignatly.

" - and teach the children only the truth. What do you want me to do when one of them attacks me when I'm trying to teach them something ?"

"Teach them the truth, huh ? I'm sure Professor Brown will love to hear your opinion on werewolves." Harry said calmly, but with a murderous glare in the eyes.

"Professor Brown ? What she have to do with any of that ?" the teacher asked clearly confused.

"Don't tell me you don't even know how she got those scars ?" Harry sneered at him.

"I know she got them during a battle in the war !"

Harry just stared at him, looking blank. He really wanted this guy out of the school, and Merlin, he would have him sacked by an hour. He couldn't stand thinking that he might take no consequences for all this. How this man acted was not much different from the Death Eaters. He thought of himself as superior to others, werewolves and those who didn't think the same as he did.

"She got attacked by a werewolf during the Battle of Hogwarts -" he started

"Then I guess she doesn't like them very much either !" interrupted Knight.

Harry let out a humourless laugh.

"That's where you're wrong, you see. She's one of the first who defends them. And had it been a full moon she would have been one of them."

"But she's not !"

"Maybe, but it doesn't change the fact that she thinks that they are unfairly treated by our society. And that she works voluntarily for an association that works for werewolves rights. She was attacked by one, had her life ruined, but she never shared your opinion. And she's not the only one. My brother-in-law, Bill Weasley, was attacked by Greyback, too. He never treated Lupin any different after that. Do you want more examples ?"

Knight crossed his arms over his chest and glared at Harry.

"I treat them the only they deserve to be treated. They're dangerous and blood-thirsty. How can you believe for one second that they can live among us as any human being ?"

"You admitted you never met any werewolf. I did. And like I said not only Remus. I've met dozens of them, and yes, some are monsters, like Fenrir Greyback was, but most of them are just trying to deal with a condition that frighten people away, and break them physically and mentally. I had to arrest some who attacked someone because they couldn't conjure wards strong enough to keep them locked up during a full moon because they were never taught how to do them and had no one to do it for them. Because their family and their friends turned their back to them when they were bitten."

"Well, I can understand them. I wouldn't want to have to watch over my shoulder any time I would be around a werewolf."

"You really don't get it ? They are dangerous, one night per mouth. And even then, for those who afford it, mind you, there is the Wolfsbane, which make them harmless for most of them, seeing as they are good people."

Knight shook his head with spite.

"Like you said, only those who can afford it have the Wolfsbane -"

"My point exactly." Harry replied, his voice cold as ice, an eyebrow raised as he stared at the teacher pointedly.

"What do you mean ?" the other man said incredilously.

"That were werewolves treated kindly, they would be able to have a job, therefore to be able to pay for Wolfsbane and consequently to be harmless. And it would be even better if they hac access to education, so they coul put up strong wards on the place they stay during their time of the month, which would make everyone else even safer."

Knight was still shaking his head in denial, still thinking that the Head Auror was daft.

"It doesn't change the fact that they despise the wizardkind !"

"Oh, and of course it can't be because the wizardking despised them and cut them out of our society. Why should they despise us when most wizards and witches see them as worse creatures than dragons and dementors who were actually used to protect us from prisoners before ?!" snapped Andromeda.

Knight puffed at that, still refusing to listen to them. He could only see his brother's body, torn and bloody and ripped. His eyes glassy, inexpressive. His mouth distorted in a slient scream. And to think they never found which beast did this !

"Would you have turned your back on your own brother that you seem to love so much had he not died, but lived with lycanthropy ?"

Would he ? Would he think the same way had he lived with a werewolf for a brother for most of his life ? He couldn't stop the tears who threaten to flood his eyes.

"I don't care, actually." Harry resumed after letting Knight some time to think about it. "I just want to make sure that all the students are treated fairly, unlike the way you treated my godson. I want the students to have a capable teacher, whose not prejudiced and will let them express their opinions without being shut up and given detentions. I want our world rid of all the crap that started the war in the seventies. The wars that already took so many lives, perharps even your brother's."

"I won't give up my job !" Knight yelled.

"You're right. Not for now. Tomorrow, we're gonna teach the students more about werewolves. I already came several times to talk about the war, I think I can talk about this too, Minerva ?"

She stared at him. Of course he could come and talk about werewolves to the students, it was a good idea that might help get people to understand how much wizards and witches are responsible for making lycanthropes behave the way they do. But firing Knight ? Sure, the man made a big mistake and shouldn't have taught his students that werewolves were just monsters yearning to eat every humans around them, but sacking him may be a bit too much.

"Of course, you can give the students a lesson about werewolves, Harry. Though I must express my hesitation about letting Professor Knight go. I know what he did is unacceptable and this should never happen again, but don't you think he deserves a second chance ?"

"Would you have given Umbridge a second chance ?" Harry snapped.

"Of course not, but -"

"What ? You think he won't teach the other classes the same thing he did today ? That he won't just be careful to adjust his lesson when my children will be here ?" he said staring at her, but nodding his head to Knight who had a stubborn look on his face.

McGonagall looked at him and realized that nothing would make the man change his mind. Of course he will still teach the same lesson every year, careful that next time it doesn't reach Harry Potter's and Andromeda Tonks' ears. She couldn't believe that this man who always seemed to be kind and fair turned out to be as prejudiced as he was. Yes, most people disliked werewolves and distrusted them, Greyback's doing during the last war was still very present even now. But they didn't see them as murderous beast, wanting them all dead.

And she couldn't let him fill her pupils with his wrongful ideas and his hatred. Therefore, Harry was right. Making him leave the school was the better option.

"I guess you're right. Professor Knight, I want you to pack your bags and leave the school grounds tomorrow."

"No, no, no ! You can't do that. You talk about fairness and being just, and yet you fire me because Harry Potter demands you to do so ?"

"This is not because Harry Potter wants it. I agree with his arguments. And I must say that I'm quite angry at myself for not seeing it this way before. I let you bully a student without any thought. And I guess I let down a friend, too." she said sadness writen on her face. "You leave tomorrow, that's my final decision."

"And I would like you to wait after the lesson I will give. I want you to listen to what we have to say. I know you hurt because of your brother's death and I understand. But blaming a whole community for the acts a minority isn't the answer to your problems."

* * *

Teddy left the Great Hall as soon as his godfather and grandmother had passed the door with Professors McGonagall and Knight. He was curious of what would happen but also dreading the consequences of their little chat. He didn't want his DADA teacher to let his anger out on him after being humiliated by Harry Potter and Andromeda Tonks. But Merlin knew, he wanted someone else to stick by his father's memory. Especially people who knew him when he was still alive.

When he reached the gargoyle guarding the staircase leading to the Headmistress' office he hesitated before deciding against going in. He would wait for them to come out. If they did come out. Harry and Gran Andy might just floo home after talking with the teachers. He wished they didn't do that, he really wanted to talk to them about what happened now that he knew they were here.

Like he did the morning he sat down against the wall and waited. When he finally heard steps climbing down the stairs, he looked up and first met Knight's eyes, which tried to kill him with his stare. Teddy felt his guts get in knots. He knew this would happen. He now had a DADA teacher who hated him and would probably become his Snape.

Then his grandmother followed a little behind and when she saw him, a smile brightened her angered features and she pulled him in a warm hug. Teddy was not taken aback by this, used to his grandmother's behaviour. As he wrapped his arms around her as well, he looked up and met Harry's stare. Despite the smile that appeared on his lips too, Teddy could tell his godather was tense. He was glad he chose not to go in the office.

"So... What happened ?" he asked them when Andromeda finally released him.

Harry's smile widen and he shared a knowing look with Andromeda.

"I'm coming tomorrow to have one of my talk with the students." he said firmly, trying to sound cheerful, knowing that Teddy wasn't always comfortable when his godfather was around at school. His fellow students didn't care about him as long as Harry was in the castle. But as soon as he passed through the school gates, they would all turn to Teddy. '_Did your godfather really did that ?' _or '_Do you know more about...' _and _'Teddy ! Hey, Teddy ! Can I ask...'_, _'Lupin, is it true that... ?'_

But this time, it wasn't about his godfather's exploits during the war, but his father's life. And maybe this would help people realize how much their ignorance destroyed lycanthropes' lives. And maybe it would be a step forwards improving werewolves' rights.

"Oh, and of course, you don't have to go to those detentions." Andromeda said gently, stroking his cheek.

* * *

AN : Well, we're almost there, almost the end... What do you think ? I hope you like it and that it meets your expectations :) Please, review !

It has nothing to do with this story, but I'm thinking about starting a serie of one-shots about some HP characters and their obsessions. I'd like to do something a little more funny, for a change, considering the themes of the two stories I've writen so far... I'd like to know whether you think this could be a good idea or if this is just crappy, so can you tell me, please ?


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer : I do not own Harry Potter

Thanks for the reviews, especially merdarkandtwisty, obsessive 360, sleepwalkingluna14 and Alicia Mirza, who always leave a review, I really appreciate it !

* * *

The Great Hall was buzzing fervently this morning. All classes had been canceled for the whole school and all the students and teachers were gathered in the huge room, whispering about the reasons for this sudden change. Of course they knew that it probably had something to do with Harry Potter. His coming here the day before with a woman that some recognized as Teddy Lupin's grandmother and this quickly organised meeting couldn't be a coincidence.

The whisper grew louder with the wait. Everyone talking excitedly with their friends, giving ideas about what was happening. Because by some miracle, the incident with Professor Knight the day before wasn't known by most students. The ones in the class didn't talk about it with other people, especially after they saw Harry Potter during lunch sending death glare to their DADA teacher.

When the doors open to let the Headmistress enter the room, silence fell upon the students as they all stared at the people following McGonagall. Harry Potter was there, as they all knew he would, but others were there too. The woman that was already there the day before was looking stern and determined. Potter's loyal friends, Ron and Hermione Weasley were standing at Harry's left side, looking around the room. A heavily scarred red-haired man was next to Ron Weasley. Professor Brown was near the black-haired woman. A blond-haired man was behind her, looking quite tense, not meeting anyone's eyes.

The students were quite taken abeck by the number of people. Usually when Harry Potter came to talk about the war, he was alone and today here he was with a small army, looking ready to change the world.

The all followed McGonagall in front of the teachers table where sereval chairs hab been installed and all of them sat down except for Professor McGonagall and Harry. She was glad that for once she didn't have to ask for the student to be silent as she realiezd that all eyes were on them staring with confusion and excitement.

"Good morning, everyone." she said calmly, but firmly. "As you can see, Mr Potter is here today to talk to all of us. Though, he is not alone this time. And the subjet of our discussion is a little different from the previous ones." She added as she glances at Teddy then at Knight who was sitting at his usual spot of the teachers table, though for the last time. He looked quite uncomfortable, however he still didn't seem to think that he might be wrong, a stubborn look on his face.

Harry cleared his throat and started speaking.

"Morning, Hogwarts. Well, I suppose you're wondering why I'm here, and why I'm not alone this time." he said, pointing his hand towards those sitting in front of the staff table. "Something happened yesterday, during a DADA class that reached my ears, having taken place during one of my godson's lessons."

Everyone turned to look at the teenage metamorphmagus who was having a hard time keeping his flushed cheeks under control.

"I won't lie to you, I know that the consequences of what happened may seem to you a little extreme, but you have to understand that the wars started with behaviour like the one that we're gonna talk about today."

Everyone was still confused, it was clear on their face but they didn't dare start talking to others, they were all hanging on the '_Saviour's'_ every word

"Yesterday, sixth year Gryffindors and Ravenclaws who study Defense Against the Dark Arts were taught, or were supposed to be taught about werewolves. However, as those who were there already know, the lesson didn't go as planned by your teacher."

That was when the whispers started. Some fingers were pointing at said teacher, who looked ready to curse the first one to make a comment out loud.

"You probably all know about Teddy's parents. That they both died during the Final Battle, but also, that his father Remus was a werewolf."

Again, everyone stared at the boy though his face wasn't red anymore. Andromeda beamed at him. She knew this wasn't easy for him, but that he would be able to go through this.

"Sorry, Teddy..." Harry said, unusually unseasy. "It's just that you were the one to bring this all to my -our – attention and I want to make it clear that, yes, my godson is involved, but no, he's not the only or main reason why I do all this."

Everyone was back to staring at him, captivated by what he had to say. Each time he came to talk about the war, he always got the same silence and attention that the teachers could only dream of.

"Alright. Like I said, yesterday, your DADA teacher gave a lesson about werewolves that was interrupted by a student who didn't share his opinions. The thing is, it could have been okay, had he listened to the student and tried to discuss with him. Unfortunately, he did not, but only sent him to the Headmistress after yelling at him and gave him detentions for six weeks."

a loud protest was heard at that, and everyone turned to their teacher with outraged looks. Though some didn't look surprised. A third-year Hufflepuff was glaring at Knight, remembering when he had dared to say that he wasn't as stupid as Professor Knight seemed to think. It earned him a week of detention for _"disrespect and insolence". _ A seventh year Slytherin, a prefect, remembered when he walked in on the teacher scolding a student because he had said that Lupin's mother must have brave and loyal to stick by a werewolf even if she loved him. He remembered the look on Knight's face, as though he would murder the kid right there. Other students could remember small incident as those ones. Maybe it really wasn't that surprising that Knight would give Lupin six detentions for making clear that he disagreed with him when you thought about it.

"This is the first thing I wanted to talk about. Teachers who are tyrannic. I can understand that sometimes what you say is wrong and teachers and school exist to help you learn about the world. But even if you are wrong, punishing you for speaking your opinion in class isn't an option. Of course if you do it on purpose, it's another matter. But when you believe something, being shut down and sent to detention isn't gonna make you change your mind, am I wrong ?"

A murmur of consent was heard and some students were even nodding their head.

"Yeah I was there before... But I believe that it is even worse when the student might be right, or that they're isn't a good or bad answer to a problem discussed in class. In my fifth year at Hogwarts, the Ministry was trying by every mean to make the wizarding society believe that Dumbledore and I were daft and trying to take over the Ministry. They didn't want to believe in Voldemort's return and tried to denigrate me any occasion they had."

Ron snorted at that, remembering the article in the Daily Prophet in which mentions of Harry always described him as a mental and attention-seeking brat. Hermione was looking a little tense, struggling to keep calm.

"At the time, every DADA teacher only lasted a year, the post was said to be jinxed. Dumbledore had more and more difficulties every year to find new teachers. And that year, he was supposed to be mad and accepting the job would have been seen as openly stating that they were on Dimbledore's side. And the ministry knew that Dumbledore wouldn't find anyone to fill the position by the end of the summer and had made sure that they would be able to choose someone from the Ministry to teach Defense that year, so they could have ears and eyes inside the school and on Dumbledore.

Dolores Umbridge was the one who got assigned to the job. She was one of the worst people I've ever known. As horrible as Tom Riddle. She was prejudiced against almost everyone and every magical being other than wizards and witches – actually Pure-bloods, to be more accurate. She was the worst DADA teacher we'd ever had. Even Barty Crouch Jr as Mad-Eye was a better teacher than she was, and that's saying something..."

People let out a small laugh at that, not sure of what to say. Most children had heard of that woman, their parents had sometimes mentionned her. They knew she had been awful to almost everyone, students and teachers...

"She used mediaval methods for punishment." Harry resumed, holding his hand up, showing the thin white lines on his hand which still clearly read '_I must not tell lies'_. "I know that what happened yesterday didn't go as far as it did with that toad almost twenty years ago, but the origins of it are the same. A prejudiced and tyrannic teacher who can't accept that people may have different opinions. I dare hope that it never happened before, though considering the looks some of you had when I told you why I'm here, what happened yesterday, I don't really believe it."

All the people sitting in front of the staff table turned to glare at Knight, but the angriest of all were Ron, Hermione and Lavender who went through Umbridge's torture and fought to end Voldemort's reign but also so what happened with Umbridge, and later with the Carrows, would never happen again. After the war, most people grieved but dared to dream about a world where no one would be prejudiced against anyone.

Professor McGonagall, who was sitting in her chair at the staff table stood up and Harry turned to her, sensing she asked him permission to talk. As he barely noticeably nodded for her to speak, she took a breath.

"I'd like to inform you that Professor Knight as been dismissed and asked to leave the school ground after this gathering."

Knight sent her a dark look, still not believing she had actually fired him after she had agreed that he was in his right to punish Lupin only a few hours before Potter stomped into her office.

The students looked at her as if she had told them that she loves to wear pink knickers, then smiled in joy though some were looking concerned that it meant that they didn't have a DADA teacher anymore, especially those who had their Owls and NEWTs at the end of the year. Even Hermione seemed concerned, though that was to be expected.

The silence stretched until everyone looked awkward. Harry wasn't sure how do act about the fact that Knight was sacked. Of course it was a good thing, and he had wished for it at the moment he read the teacher told he had to talk with Teddy about werewolves but he also didn't want it to be seen as something done to please the _Saviour_. He cleared his throat and resumed his speech.

"My point is, no one who acts this way should be allowed to teach. Because it's not teaching but indoctrination."

Knight let out an indignant protest which was welcomed by more glares by most. Harry didn't even bother turning to him before continuing to talk.

"I guess you know what the second part of this talk is about." he said calmly though his friends could see how tense he actually became. He wasn't sure how this would be welcomed by the kids. He knew that now it all depended on what their family members thought for most. "What can you tell me about werewolves ?"

* * *

AN : I finally decided to make two chapters instead of one for Harry's lesson. So there are only two chapters left after this one... But I hope you liked it ! As always, please, review !


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer : I do not own Harry Potter

Thanks again for the reviews !

* * *

"What can you tell me about werewolves ?"

Everyone looked down at that. They all knew that certain words and answer wouldn't be taken so kindly. Or so they thought. Harry knew too well that some of them shared Knight's opinion because they didn't know better. Werewolves weren't a cherished subject to talk about, no matter the time or the place. And he understood that it was hard for them to talk to him, well, he knew – not understanding why they felt so impressed wasn't much clear to him, because he felt like everyone else, but was aware of the power his name held.

The ones that came with Harry looked interested and a little eager to hear the students replies. They knew that they would hear a lot of different things and really wanted to know what. Hermione laughed at herself : when Harry asked for someone to answer she felt the urge to raise her hand, like she used to when she was younger. Being back here really brought back memories.

"I won't yell at you if you tell me that you think that they are dangerous and deserve to be banned from our society. Like I said earlier, this is not the solution to any problem. And I somehow understand why you would think that. That's why we're all here. I want you to have a different point of view than the one you usually hear. One that is probably more objective."

People didn't know what to say. Everyone could think of someone they knew that had been attacked by a werewolf during the war. Hence it was hard for them to understand how you could defend them. Everything that Fenrir Greyback did didn't help the werewolves cause and what Remus Lupin did weighed near to little compared to all the victims Greyback's pack left behind them.

"Isn't there anyone who wants to tell what they think, really ?" Harry said, trying to sound more cheerful, a warm smile on his face. A fifth year Gryffindor raised his hand slowly, still not sure he should do it.

"I think that they are dangerous. I mean, one of my uncle was attacked by a werwolf during the war, and his scars on his face and shoulder..." the girl shuddered. "And he still can't walk without a crutch."

"Alright, anyone else ?" Harry asked, glad that someone finally gave him an answer.

"My mother has a cousin who was bitten years ago, I don't see her often, but my mum always help her when she needs it. She's... Well, she's nice to me and all when she's around." said a second-year Hufflepuff.

Harry nodded, but then someone got up at the Ravenclaw table and turned to the Hufflepuff with an angry and pitiful look.

"You're just stupid ! Of course she would be nice to you, if your mother is fool enough to let her in your house ! I guess she's just trying to lull you into a sense of security until you're old enough for her to make you one of them !"

No one said anything. The blond-haired man sitting next to Lavender Brown winced and had a pained look on his face. Hermione puffed, clearly upset. Ron took her hand to calm her down. Andromeda glared at no one in particular. The teachers, for most of them, looked embarrassed not knowing what to do.

"You don't even know her !" finally snapped the Hufflepuff.

"She's just a bloody monster ! What else could she be ?"

Knight looked at the student and nodded vigorously, not seeing the sadden look McGonagall had when she saw him. She still couldn't believe that he truly thought all werewolves just deserved to die. She knew that he wouldn't feel friendly towards them, but she never thought he would teach the children to share his prejudiced opinion.

The Ravenclaw boy turned to the teachers, stared at Harry and then looked at the Headmistress.

"So how many detentions did I earn ?"

McGonagall looked at him with a stern look. Professor Flitwick was clearly disapointed by his student. Hermione had an indignant look on her face? How could a student do that ?

"None, Mister Smith. Like we said, we're not here to punish you because of your opinion." she said in a calm voice.

The boy almost sneered.

"But you fired Professor Knight !"

Knight smirked, glad that someone finally spoke of the contradiction of their speech and actions. Andromeda glared at him, and he couldn't stop himself from flinching a little. The woman had looked familiar the day before and he made someresearch in the evening. He discovered that she look almost exactly like her sister Bellatrix Lestrange, who was Voldemort's most loyal follower and the killer of her niece, Andromeda's daughter, the werewolf's wife. As much as he loathed that woman for marrying a beast, he couldn't help but feel sorry for her and how she died, he knew of Lestrange's reputation... And sorry for her mother, he knew she had lost everything during the war, and that her grandson was all she had left.

"Yes." McGonagall interrupted his thought. "But Professor Knight is an adult and a teacher. He shouldn't use his job to influence you, and make you think the same as him. And he misused his position in this school and has to face the consequences."

The Ravenclaw stared at her then sat down.

"Fine, you're all here to make us see that werewolves aren't as horrible as we can think. Then prove it."

The kid had a weird look on his face. One of loathing, but determination, and also acceptance. Maybe this improvised lesson would do more good that what they hoped.

"I know that most people don't have a good opinion on werewolves and I'm aware that most of them have personal reasons to. But most people don't stop to really think about them, as people. You don't know them, you don't know much about them beside how they turn into a wolf they can't control and is attracted by human flesh. And of course that's scary, I understand it is, and I've faced a transforned werewolf when I was thirteen and I was terrified."

People stared at him in awe, thinking about how he had surely found a way to stop the werewolf. Harry felt sadness try to overwhelm him again when he thought about Remus and how he had hurried to the Shrieking Shack and forgot about the Wolfsbane potion. And about Sirius and how he transformed into his dog form to protect them.

"The problem is that werewolves don't exist just one night a month. In their wolf form, yes. But the rest of the month they are human beings like any of you. Actually, one person here is a lycanthrope."

Whispers were heard again through the room. Some kids looked a little unsure how to feel about it. They were a little scared but they knew that the teachers and Potter and his friends wouldn't let them be in danger. The others were trying to guess who was the werewolf. Lots of fingers were pointed to Bill, whose scars impressed most of them.

"But for now, I'll let my friends talk to you, about their experiences with werewolves. Hermione ?"

Hermione Weasley, née Granger, known as Harry Potter's best friend who stayed with him through the whol war, always helping him, the brain of the Golden Trio, stood up and walked to Harry, smiled at him and turned to the student, as Harry walk to the chair she just left to sit down.

"Hi, everyone." she said a little unsure of what to do. "I'm Hermione Weasley. I work at the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. But after I passed my NEWTs, I worked for some years at the Department for Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. I tried to make wizards and witches realize the importance of being more tolerant and nicer to other intelligent magical beings, such as the house-elves. But there was always a difference between house-elves, goblins, merpeople and others creatures and lycanthropes. Lycanthropes are human, afflicted with a terrible condition. The Ministry has taken several measures to protect people from them or to help them, but all those measures required from them to sign a registry stating that they were indeed werewolves. Some of us, at the RCMC worked on providing certain help and rights to werewolves, but of course, the distrust between werewolves and wizards is so great that if a wizard tried to approach a lycanthrope, they wouldn't get a warm welcome, and lycanthropes willing to accept the help didn't trust us enough to come to us and keep quiet about their identity. The relations between us have been tainted by fear and misunderstanding of each other for centuries.

I've met several werewolves in my life, including Fenrir Greyback. _He _was a monster. But most of the others were just trying to deal with their life as best as they could with the few things and money they had. And the most important thing to take into consideration is the fact that they never attacked anyone. Fenrir Greyback is an exception, very few take pleasure in biting people and subjecting an innocent person to the same miserable life than they live.

I believe that there are different things that can be done to improve their lives but ours too. The Werewolf Code of Conduct of 1637 said that werewolves were to lock themselves up securely every full moon. Those who still have a wand and a place spend the night do so. But how can they do that if they are not taught to set up protective charm around them ? So education should be a right to them. As for the best way to keep everyone safe, ourselves and themselves, the Wolfsbane potions is one of the trickiest potion to brew. And even if they were able to make it, the ingredients are so expensive, they can't afford it, as most of them don't get jobs because of their condition. It's a cycle that if we keep things the way there are will never end."

She stopped talking, looking around the Great Hall at the children that were looking at her, most thinking about her words. She could only hope that what she said and the intervention today would be a start to improving everyone's life. She turned to look at Harry, asking if she should continue or not. He smiled at her and then gestured for Bill to go. She walk back toward the chairs and took Bill's.

Everyone looked impatiently at the eldest Weasley, yearning to hear him admit to them he was the lycanthrope Harry was talking about earlier. But he chuckled at that.

"I'm not the one you're waiting for, sorry to disapoint you. I'm Bill Weasley. I fought for the Order of the Phoenix during the Second Wizarding War. I took part in many battles, but only one gave me those scars." he said pointing to his face. "The first battle that took place at Hogwarts. The one that was Dumbledore's downfall. Death Eater entered the castle? Fenrir Greyback was one of them? He's the one who gave me those in his human form, hence I'm not a werewolf, just have wolfish tendencies. My point here is to make you understand that I am not angry and full of hatred for werewolves despite what happened. One lycanthrope did this to me. Another was my friend. I understand who did this to me and this is not the werewolves community, but one individual. I can't blame the others for his actions. And I am saddened to know that people that might be like Remus Lupin, who fought all his life agaisnt Voldemort and was kind, are suffering even more than before because of Greyback's action. I just want you all to think about how you would feel, were you attacked by a werewolf and turned into one."

Everyone was looking down at their hands, not really wanting to think of a life where they would have to turn into a hairy beast once a month. But of course they thought about how they would feel if they were judge for something they had no control over, lycanthropy or not.

Lavender Brown walked up to Bill and smiled at him before he gave another meaningful look to the students. As she watched him walking to his seat, she glanced at Knight. He seemed to be tense, deep in thoughts. She dared hope that he might start to see more clearly.

"Students !" She greeted them cheerful. "I am happy actually to have this occasion today to talk to you about this particular subject. You know I got injured during the Battle of Hogwarts, but the circumstancies were never said. Though you can guess now, I suppose." she tried to joke. "Fenrir Greyback attacked me. He's the one who gave me those scars too. However, unlike Bill, I hadn't been able for months to make the difference between Greyback and all werewolves. I hated them, all of them. I was a... Let's say a frivolous girl."

Ron smiled at that, and Hermione let out a chuckle. Lavender turned at them and shared a playful glance with them.

"Alright, shallow might be even better. And something awful and life-changing happened to me. I was disfigured. Everything that mattered most to me was taken from me : my look, my figure, my face. I never thought I was a clever and intelligent girl, especially compared to Hermione."

She shared another look with said woman. She couldn't believe how they became friends after the war, and how Hermione, Harry and even Ron helped her get through everything despite the fact that they had far worse experiences.

"I went into depression. I didn't want to do anything, nothing really. I didn't know what to do anyway. I just felt useless. I wished to die. The only thing I thought I felt was my hatred for lycanthrope. I even hated Professor Lupin, despite the fact that he was my favourite teacher in my third year and that he was fighting with us.

It took me months to get over this phase. Months during which my hatred was the only thing that kept me going. Until one day, when Hermione came to my home with a young man and a kid. I remember them so well. They were looking so lost and scared. That day I was ready to murder her. When she explained to me that they were werewolves, who had belonged to Greyback's pack but that the man refused to fight for Voldemort and run away with the child, the only thing that my brain retained was the world 'werewolves'. But she left like that, leaving those two people in my house with me. My mother wasn't home and when she came back later, she found the three of us in the kitchen where Hermione left us. I couldn't move, they were scared. When my mother opened the door, she saw us, looked at me, at my shocked face and then at them, their scarred and scared one and she understood what was happening. I suppose Hermione had warned her about this, because she just put the kettle on the stove and gave us all tea, and told the two lycanthropes that she was going to prepare their rooms."

Some people actually laughed at that. Their teacher's face was hilarious, she was replaying the emotions she felt on her features. She laughed with them, unable to contain herself, and then resumed her story.

"That made me snap, and I yell that night more than I ever did in the rest of my life. The only my mother found to make me stop was to take me, put me in my room and shut the door. I didn't left my bedroom for four days. But as an outgoing girl who hated being alone or lonely, I couldn't stay alone anymore, so I went down, and I found the boy laughing on my mothers lap while eating some candies. It was the most amazing thing I had seen since the beginning of the war. I couldn't understand how this boy could laugh when he went through worse than me and I couldn't after my attack. That was the day I changed my life, the day I changed my opinion on lycanthropes and the day I decided to start over, find a goal and move on. I am still alive because of this boy, he saved me. And I am forever grateful to him, and to the ones who stand up next to me during the worst months of my life.

I went back to Hogwarts to redo my seventh year, then studied transfiguration and become your teacher. But I also decided to help werewolves and work to make a better world for them because yes, they are some others Fenrir Greyback even now, I won't lie, but the most important is that some of them are children, most of them were children when they were bitten. They are human and deserve to be treated the same way as any of us."

She smiled at everyone and turned around to face the teachers, mouthed a '_thank you'_ to McGonagall and stared pointedly at Knight. The man had a frown on his face. '_Some of them are children.'_ This hit him more than anything else. All he saw when he thought of lycanthropes were the images he saw in some textbooks where the process of their transformation were described and illustrated or the drawings of werewolves attacking people. He never thought of them as having a history, a life.

When he looked up in front of him, Miss Brown wasn't there anymore but the blond one who was next to her before was standing looking hesitant, kind of scared.

"H-Hi." the man said quietly. "Well, I'm the lycanthrope Mister Potter was talking about. I'm sorry if I'm not meeting your expectations. But I'm not the scary looking kind, or the one displaying all the suffering with a scarred face or anything."

People looked at him wide-eyed, not believing that this average-looking man was the lycanthrope. He looked so ordinary, almost too banal.

"I work with Miss Brown and her association. I was one of the first to be helped by her work. I was six when Voldemort's return was announced by Harry Potter and Dumbledore, seven by the time the Ministry finally admitted it, and almost eight when Fenrir Greyback's second man bit and took me to their pack. I lived among them until the end of the war and escaped when they went to fight in the last battle. I was found by an old couple who kept me with them until I finally told them who my parents were and sent me back to them. It was months after the end of the war. I was lucky to be back with them, and they didn't reject me, they loved me as much as before. But they were totally at lost about what to do about my lycanthropy. They were scared, of course but they just wanted to help me. They heard of Lavender's work and went to her. Since then, I spent all the full moon in my own bedroom, napping on the carpet, thanks to the Wolfsbane. But transformations aren't peaceful either. It's excruciating, all bones cracking and moving around, the hair growing, the claws gripping in your palms until your hand takes form. I wouldn't wish that for my worse enemy. No one should go through that, and the idea of biting someone just makes me sick. "

He looked down, a haunted look on his face. The kids looked at him not knowing what to think. It was clear this man was suffering, but... Could they trust him ? They had heard so many storied about lycanthropes.

"I know that it's easier to hate us and just see us as monsters. But we're not. I'm not saying we're all saints or even good people, some are awful and deserve to go to Azkaban, but being a werewolf doesn't mean we are like Fenrir Greyback. Just like you all being wizards and witches doen't make you as bad as Voldermort."

* * *

AN : What do you think ? Did you like it ? There is just one chapter left, so tell me what you would like the see in the end of this story ! Please, review !


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer : I do not own Harry Potter

* * *

There was a silence after the lycanthrope's speech. Everyone was thinking of his words, his comparaison with wizards and Voldemort. And now that they had a werewolf right in front of them, so many questions came to their mind.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I'm Andrew Coal, by the way. And, if you have questions, you can ask, I guess..." he said awkwardly.

Many hands flew to the air at that moment, everyone wanting to ask their own question, but not daring to talk without permission.

"Yes ?" he said pointing to a third year Slytherin.

"How was it to be bitten ?"

Andrew chuckled weirdly, feeling a little ill at ease. But he knew that this could help him, and some of his friends and every werewolf that wanted to live a normal life. He was glad he had the opportunity to come and talk to those kids, even if it might be hard to answer certain questions.

"It was painful, and of course I was scared, and then I just blacked out. I remember waking up two days after, from what the other werewolves said later. I was disoriented and totally freaking out, and I just scream and cried, until one of the werewolves just took me by the shoulder and led me apart and just made me sat to a trunk. I was still crying but I couldn't scream. He just sat there facing me and said nothing. We stayed this way for some time, and then he said just one thing when I finally stopped crying : _I'm sorry_. And he left, glancing around to see if I was following him. The pain in my leg was still awful, but I just stayed a little away from them all and didn't complain."

Sad looks were now on him, some crying.

"Do you have other questions ?"

"How was it to live with a pack ?"

Coal looked down, his eyes not seeing the stone of the floor. He was remembering how he felt during that year he spent with Greyback's pack.

"It was hard. Especially considering that it was war time and that Greyback associated with Voldemort and wanted his pack to work for the madman too. Everyday, we heard the ones who thought Greyback was right talk about how they had attack someone or someone's child. And every month new people were joining the pack after being bitten, like me, mostly children. It was hard to feed ourselves, we didn't have much food, we didn't live in houses or anything... It was difficult but I wasn't alone. The man who took me apart the first day cared for me the whole time, until he was ordered to go fight in the last battle. When he refused, he was simply killed and I left."

"What's your life like now ?" a seventh year Hufflepuff asked.

"Much better of course. Miss Brown's association works to get in touch werewolves and people who have open position to fill at their work. She found me a job in a shop and everything was explained to my boss, who knows of my condition. We decided to have my days off on full moons. And as I have a job, I have money and I get to live a decent life. And even though the transformations hurt like hell, I'm happy. I have a job and my family and everything I need."

"Have you always taken the Wolfsbane potion ?"

"Since I left the pack and lived with the couple who took care of me until they found my parents, yes, I've always taken it."

"And has there been any accident, I mean, has it always worked ?" a small girl asked.

"Yes, it has always worked, but I do put on wards around the room I go in during my transformations. I don't want to take any chances."

Professor McGonagall looked at her watch and stood up. Everyone turned to look at her and she smiled.

"I am sorry to interrupt, but we don't have much time left, and Mr Weasley still has to talk. I suppose you can ask questions to Mister Coal after." she said a questionning look given to Andrew.

"Of course." he said gently and went back to the chairs, all eyes on him, in awe with the man, and conjured another one for himself, leaving Ron's free so he could still sit next to his wife and he went back.

Ron stood up and glanced at him smiling but quite scared to go talk to the children. He was more at ease when interrogating a suspect, really.

"Alright." he sighed, trying to bring out some courage. "My name's Ron Weasley, and I am an Auror and I also fought during the second wizarding war."

A few people laughed at him. It was clear he wasn't feeling at ease, and well, everyone knew him too. Harry Potter wasn't the only name remembered from the war.

"Yeah, uhm. I got to say that growing up in the magical world, of course I heard every prejudiced ideas about werewolves. And that's not an excuse of course, but I was fourteen when I realize that a lycanthrope had been teaching me a whole year." he said, giving an apologetic look at Teddy. "At the time, we thought he had been helping a mass murderer on the loose who wanted to kill Harry. Hermione, who had known since almost the beginning of the school year about Professor Lupin's condition, was the one who told us. I was probably the one who had the worst reaction to it. I basically call him _'werewolf' _when he tried to help me with my broken leg. So here I was scared to hell because an Azkaban escapee who we thought wanted to kill my best friend was there talking about it with our teacher who turned out to be werewolf, and I had a broken leg... I remember that when I apologised to him later, he said it was okay, that it wasn't my fault and all. But I couldn't help but feel ashamed. And I still do actually. But he was one of the kindest people I've ever met, though we all got to admit that he had an addiction to chocolate, and really dementors were just an excuse..."

The people who knew Remus couldn't help but laugh at that. Well, it was true...

"He died a hero, a husband and a father. And I really hoped it would help change things for other werewolves. He was the first one to ever receive a First Class Order of Merlin, and trust me, he deserves it more than some wizards or witches. And he'll always be someone I'll look up to. And he was always the best DADA teacher we ever had, though..." Ron shrugged when he turned to his friends. "Yeah, that's not saying much... But he was a great teacher."

He nodded and went back to sit down next to Hermione who took his hand.

Professor McGonagall stood up again.

"Does anyone has anything to say ?"

She looked at everyone, but her eyes lingered a little longer on Knight, who felt this stare and shifted on his chair. He had to admit that he might have been wrong. He could see now that life wasn't easy for _them_. And they might not be monsters and want to turn everyone. But he wasn't ready to admit it out loud. He just stared in front of himself, red in the face.

Harry stood up again.

"I'd like to say something."

McGonagall smiled at him and he went back in front of everyone.

"I've met several werewolves in my life since the end of the war. And though Remus's friends becoming unregistered animagi during their Hogwarts years to help him through his transformations was something huge and showing how much they cared about him, I believe that the best thing that ever happened to him was Tonks, his wife. Someone who truly loved him not because or despite of his condition but accepting it as a part of him, that made him who he was and who she loved. Her patronus even changed because of him, to match his. And I never saw him happier than he was the day his son was born." he said glancing at Teddy, smiling. "And I think that's what he need to remember when meeting a lycanthrope when it's not the full moon : they are only people."

* * *

Lunch was now served at Hogwarts and Harry, Ron, Hermione, Andromeda, Lavender, Bill and Andrew were all sitting at the Gryffindor table. The noise in the Great Hall was almost deafening, everyone talking about what just happened and giving their opinion on everything, especially lycanthropes. Most were saying that they understood better now and how great it was of them all to come here and talk to them about their experiences. Of course, Harry Potter being here with both his best friends, the whole Golden Trio was a bonus.

Ron Weasley was wolfing down everything he could, still enjoying the school food. Hermione was smiling at him. She was glad they had come here, she felt like it had made a difference and that those kids might change the way they behave around werewolves and think of them. It was a step towards a better world for everyone. She just wished that their parents could understand too, and accept to have werewolves at Hogwarts. She believed that education for lycanthropes was the solution, and that would be so much better if werewolves could live as soon as possible with wizards and witches here at school.

Lavender was talking with Bill about how they felt after their attack and compared their behaviour around full moons, and how rare they liked their meat.

Andrew was surrounded by students asking him different questions about him and his life, and other werewolves. He was feeling a bit embarrassed because he never had so many attention on him before, but was glad that none of the kids had a disgusted look on their face, or a glare. They all looked at him excitedly, but not threateningly or looking scared.

Harry and Andromeda were talking with Teddy who was with Brian and Victoire, who wasn't always exactly listening to the convers tion, but was also glancing at her father proudly. She had always been proud of him and never cared about his scars. Some children were scared of him because of them, but she couldn't be, her father was the greatest ! Well, she knew it was a subjective opinion but how she wished more people thought like her. And to think that how her father was looked at in the street was nothing, as after the initial shock, people realized who he was, a war hero, and looked at him respectfully and admiring, that others were treated far worse. But they still looked disgusted by his appearance. And it hurt her sometimes, to see that look in their face, even if she knew her mother was right when she said '_L'opinion des autres ne devrait pas avoir d'importance.', _and though it was hard not to care about other people's opinion, she tried to just forget about it. But maybe it wasn't what she should do about it. Maybe she should work on trying to make people understand better, like her father, and uncles and aunt and the others did today.

"So what did you think, Teddy ?" Harry asked him.

Teddy laughed.

"It was great, Harry ! I can't believe you all did something like that, but I'm glad you did."

"Yeah, but the look he had on his face when he saw you both coming in with McGonagall yesterday ! You should've have seen it, really. He wa like torn between joy and fear, and it became quite ridiculous on him... I don't think I've seen his hair change colour so fast !" teased Brian.

Harry chuckled while Andromeda smiled fondly at him.

"I wasn't scared !" Teddy said vehemently but unable to stop himself from smiling.

"Why were you scared ?" asked Andromeda gently.

Teddy blushed a little. When his grandmother was talking like that, he felt like he was six again and trying to steal from the cookie jar...

"I didn't think that you'd get Knight sacked, and I feared he might..."

"I see." Harry said, glancing toward the now former teacher. "I really hope today made him open his eyes on his opinions and actions."

Teddy looked at him too, and could see his former teacher's thoughtful look. He didn't look proud and sure of himself as he did that morning.

"You know what ? I think he did, or he's starting to."

"Well, that's a good thing." Harry said.

Teddy looked thoughtful too, now, a question on his mind, ready to spill it to his godfather and grandmother, but wasn't sure he actually wanted to know the answer in case it would disappoint him. But the choice was made for him when Harry saw his tormented face.

"What's wrong, Teddy ?"

The teenager was still torn between asking or not. He shook his head and just went for it.

"Did my father really never look happier than the day I was born ?"

"I know I haven't known him for long and that I hadn't seen him much after he resigned, because I was at school or camping, as Ron says it, but yeah it was actually a bit weird to him like that, though being in the middle of the war was a big part of what made it weird. But yeah, Teddy, I had never seen him look this happy." Harry said, having a fond smile for his godson.

"I got to say that it was only after you were born, because that was also the day he looked the most scared." Andromeda said with a small laugh.

"Hey ! I totally understand that !" Bill turned to her. "I mean, try being a man looking at his wife giving birth, and you'll be scared to hell, I'm telling you. I don't think women realize what they're doing other than giving birth... How they scream, and crush our hands, and yell at us that we're gonna pay for making them go through that."

He faked a shudder, eyes full of fears.

"I know what you mean..." Harry said hoarsely.

Andromeda just rolled her eyes at their antics, while both teenage boys laughed, though really not wanting to know what they mean soon. Victoire just smiled, used to see her father and uncle that way.

"He loved you, Teddy. They loved you, and still do, even though they're not here to tell you." Andromeda then said when they finally stopped laughing. Harry and Bill nodded, confirming her statement.

"I love them too."

* * *

After lunch was over, Teddy saw Professor McGonagall standing up and leaving the Great Hall followed by Professor Knight. He took his decision without really thinking about it. He got up and followed them to the Headmistress' office after telling his family and friends that he had something to do.

When he got to McGonagall's office door, he hesitated a little before knocking. He opened the door when he heard the woman's voice telling him to go in.

"Hi, Professors." he said quietly.

"Mr Lupin. What is the matter ?" the headmistress asked him.

"I wished to speak with Professor Knight, if that's okay, Professor."

McGonagall looked at Knight and saw his confused stare. He looked up at her when he felt her eyes on him and nodded at her questioning look.

"Alright. Do you wish for me to stay ?"

Teddy felt a little embarrassed at that. He didn't want to seem disrespectful, but he wished to speak to Knight alone, however he didn't want to feel like he was dismissing the Headmistress herself from her own office.

"Uhm... Well -"

"I'll leave you two alone." she just said smiling at the metamorphmagus who nodded.

"Thank you, Professor."

After she left and closed the door behind her, Teddy turned to Knight who just looked down at his feet and didn't dare meet the boy's eyes. Teddy didn't know whether to smile, thinking that what his godfather and the others said really did have him rethink about what he said, or embarrassed, because the guy had lost his job because of it.

"I'm sorry you lost your job." he finally decided to say after some time, wincing, expecting a glare and more yelling from the man.

Knight looked up, a little surprised at the student's words.

"I'm sorry for how I behaved to you, and what I said." he just replied.

"It's -"

"I was blinded by my brother's death. And it's no excuse, but that's all I can see when I hear the word werewolf. My brother's body. And it ruled my life for so long, it still does. I'm still trying to get over it. And now I'm trying to stop convicing myself that werewolves are all to blame for what happened to him. I guess it just makes it easier, to have someone to blame, someone other than yourself for not being able to defend him."

Teddy just stared at him, not knowing what to say.

"I'm sorry about your brother." he whispered.

Knight gave him a small sad smile.

"Thank you. I'm sorry about your father. And your mother too."

Teddy nodded again, walking up to the man. Holding out his hand, he stared in his former teacher's eyes for long before Knight took his hand to shake it.

"I hope you find peace, sir."

* * *

AN : So... That's the end ! It feels weird, actually. I loved writing that story, and I'm a little sad I won't be working on it anymore... So maybe it just feels like there might be a sequel, if I'm not too busy and if it is asked for.

Anyway, I hope you liked this last chapter. And thank you to everyone who added that story to their favorites and/or followed it, and for the reviews, it really makes writing even better and it means a lot !

_'L'opinion des autres ne devrait pas avoir d'importance' _means _'Other people's opinion shouldn't be important.'_

And please, review !


End file.
